Collars and Crowns
by Dari 2
Summary: Lady Marinette has everything she could wish for, friends, family, a title, and a future for herself. But when she wakes up somewhere she doesn't know, and her friends are so scared of her they can barely speak, can she find out how to fix things and get home? Medieval AU!
1. Prologue so the story begins

Prologue:

 _Dear Reader,_

 _The following story is as true as they come. And I am only telling you this for your own safety. My name is Marinette, I am fourteen years of age and live in Koraldren, kingdom of the elves. The account you are about to read may seem a bit... unbelievable. But have faith in my words; it happened. Though, I never asked for it. In order to make it through this story, you will need three things;_

 _A large amount of faith,_

 _A distaste for waking up somewhere you did not fall asleep,_

 _And confusion as to why the person who is your closest friend is absolutely terrified of you… and she serves you breakfast when she is a princess, but that is beside the point._

 _My sanity may be in question by the time this is over, but hear me out. Read until the end, and everything will make perfect sense. Or not. If this ever happens to you, you have my sympathy as it is a terrible thing to go through. Although, the look upon my friend's face as I am reading this aloud to her is quite pleasing. She did not expect this, l assume? Of course she didn't. Ask me not of how l know of events l was not present for, for even l cannot answer you. Do not, and I repeat DO. NOT. Skip ahead, as this will only leave you more confused than when you started. I now almost laugh at some of the ordeals in my account, but l assure you they were no laughing matter at the time. Except perhaps for when Kristlen nearly fell off her horse... But I am getting ahead of myself._

 _I would like to thank you, dear reader, for choosing this account out of all the accounts in the grand library you have surely visited to attain it, and I pity the poor scribe who had the job to write everything down. But alas, as I see, I keep you with my idle chatter, so I now lay down my pen, and bid you luck upon your journey. You will need it._

 _With best wishes,_

 _~ Marinette_

The Lady Marinette and Princess Alya, the lady's oldest, dearest, and by far best friend were sitting together after a dinner that Marionette's parents had provided.

Alya was the equivalent of fourteen at the time, Marionette as well, but their ages never mattered to each other. They were practically sisters.

"The stars are pretty tonight, aren't they?" Marinette asked, snuggling deeper into her blankets.

"Yeah, they are." Alya smiled, she was always like that, always smiling.

"I'm glad you got to come over, my friend." Marionette continued, braiding a piece of her hair.

"Mmmhmm. Thanks to you and your parents for getting me and my brother away from the dreary castle for the weekend." Alya agreed. "Too bad l have to go back tomorrow."

The human groaned.

"Don't remind me! It's bad enough you live three day's ride from here."

Alya looked at her, eyes bright and inquisitive.

"We'll always be friends, right Mari?"

Marionette smiled. "Yes, of course! Why would you even ask that?"

Alya yawned.

"l don't know. Maybe just 'cause I'm an elf and you're a," she stopped herself.

"What? A human?" The dark haired girl asked with a slight smirk.

"Why should that change the fact that we're best friends? Not even best, we're more like sisters."

The Princess shrugged.

"Just makin' sure. You know, you and your family were the first humans l ever met…"

"Well considering we're the only human nobles in the whole of Koraldren, i'm not surprised. I've never even met any others aside from my family. But my father told me not all humans are good." Marinette replied.

The elf nodded at her, eyes solemn.

"Lord Thomas is a wise man."

A pause.

"But doesn't it ever get weird?" She asked.

Marinette smiled.

"You mean like that time l tried to point my ears and be an elf?" She laughed, remembering the ordeal it had caused.

Alya shook her head.

"All chaos broke free. NEVER do that again." the elf scolded.

"Don't worry, the look on your brother's face was enough to scare me into not doing it."

"Ok, my brother was scared out of his wits." Alya defended.

"He still didn't have to run down the hall screaming, 'we've been tricked! Marionette isn't a human! Call the guard! Aaahh!'" The other replied.

The elf shoved her in the arm. "You know he had not slept for a few days because of paperwork. How else could he have reacted?"

They looked at each other for a moment before cracking up, the idea of the crown prince of Koraldren running down the hall screaming like a maiden was just too much.

Marinette calmed herself and sighed.

"Well, l think it's time l get to bed." She yawned, rising from her chair and quickly grabbing my blanket, because it was cold.

"Excuse me?" Alya asked, standing as well.

"Did l say you could leave?"

"No, but I kinda am the host here." Marionette chided, tapping the elf on the nose.

Alya snorted.

"Aside from the fact l am your Princess."

Marinette held up her hands in defeat, once you begin an argument with Alya, there is no hope of winning. Ever.

"Fine. Your majesty, do l have your royal permission to leave and go to my bedroom?" She bowed in mock reverence.

Alya smiled in her triumph, as she always did.

"You may." She said simply before gliding past her to go to her own bedroom, which was on the other side of the wall from Marinette's.

"Princesses." She muttered as she too left to retire for the night.


	2. Not where I fell asleep

CHAPTER ONE

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Marinette woke the next morning with a pounding headache.

For a moment She wondered if she could get out of bed, and whether or not she wanted too.

The furs that covered her were so soft...

Wait a second, furs?

Marinette sat up and at once knew something was wrong.

Her bed didn't have furs, it had woven blankets.

This was not her bed.

This was not her nightgown.

This was not her room.

Where was she?

She surveyed her surroundings curiously, but with no small amount of caution.

The walls were white and plaited with gold, unlike the simple stone walls of her usual bedchambers.

Skins of slain animals acted as rugs on the floor, whereas her room had woven carpets, like her bed had.

A large mirror was on the wall opposite to where she sat, there was no sign of her small vanity.

This bed was far bigger than hers, and the silk sheets were of a much better quality.

The nightclothes She wore were richly embroidered, nothing like the simple nightshift she usually slept in.

The room itself was more luxurious than Marinette's, the curtains, the carpets, the wardrobe, everything.

"Where am I?" She asked herself aloud.

She saw that an outfit had been laid out for her, which was startling as she had always chosen from her wardrobe what to wear each morning.

It was definitely… fancy and elegant, Not at all like the clothes she always wore, which usually consisted of an ankle length dress, a sleeveless tunic over the dress, and an apron.

Silver lacings and gold trim in the shapes of animals and flowers were practically overlapping on the silky fabric of the clothes, which was another flag that this was not where she was supposed to be.

Marinette never would have worn something like this, to wear such clothes would be flaunting one's wealth, something her family is strictly against. Even the royal family hardly ever dressed in finery, preferring comfortable, simple clothes.

She shook her head, maybe this was just a dream.

A squeak from just outside the door alerted the girl, She reached for the dagger she kept beside her bed but found it wasn't there.

Marinette dove under the warm furs, leaving only her eyes in view, hopefully whoever this was would leave before they realized She was here.

She felt her heart speed up as she heard the wooden door moan slightly before opening.

The door to the room opened and a slender elf clad in torn and tattered clothing much too loose for her thin body walked in nervously, fidgeting with the tray she carried.

The atmosphere the girl carried was tense as a bowstring, and Marinette was sure she was suppressing the urge to hyperventilate.

The human watched the shoulder length hair of the elf shine and move from side to side as she gracefully walked, she could barely make out a thick metal collar on the girl's nape.

She saw, looking at the torn sleeves (If you could even call them sleeves.) on one of the elf's arms, she was covered in scars and bruises, a few were fresh, a few older.

Even on the legs and small portions of the neck that were revealed above the collar, one could tell that she was covered in all sorts of wounds.

All in all, the girl looked absolutely pitiful.

"My Lady… Are you awake?" The elf muttered softly, turning her trembling hazel eyes towards Marinette.

"Alya?" The human gasped as the elf turned. "What happened to you?"

This was horrific, Marinette would not have tolerated these marks on a dog, let alone her dearest friend.

She was determined to find out who had done this to such a precious creature, and oh how they would pay.

Alya flinched at her voice, she had obviously been hoping Marinette had not been awake, though why the human did not know.

"…Nothing happened to me, mistress." the elf whispered, making sure to keep her distance. "I did everything you had told me to."

The blonde was obviously scared to death, as she kept her head down, but Marinette could see her eyes frantically dart around the room.

"Why do you call me mistress?" Marinette responded, she tried to keep her tone gentle, but Alya just flinched even more harshly than before.

"…You are the mistress… and it is to you l belong and serve." Alya replied, nervous and terrified.

Marinette later found out that was what she was taught to say.

"What?" The human asked, utterly confused.

"I'm sorry…" Alya whispered quickly.

"If you would like me to call you by another title then…" she trailed off.

"No! l mean… yes… I'm Marinette…" She said, she wanted to scream in frustration, but somehow she knew that would only make things worse.

"l know that, my Lady…" Alya stared, utterly lost and worried this was another method to find a way to whip her.

Marinette shook her head, this was all just a bad dream, a nightmare that she would wake from any moment.

It had to be.

It had to be.

"…l am not your Lady." Marinette tried again, in some nearly nonexistent hope that the elf would believe her, that this was some cruel prank orchestrated by their brothers, that someone would start laughing and she could breath a sigh of relief.

But nothing happened.

"…I do not understand…" Alya said softly as she began to set the tray on the nightstand, flinching with every step she took closer to her, fear radiating off her in waves.

Marinette could almost swear that Alya was trying to keep her heart rate down as she began to prepare the meal on the tray, lifting the cloth and straightening the plates.

"…What are you doing?" The human asked, swinging her feet over the side of the bed.

"…Are you not hungry?" Alya said quickly, her voice laced with distress.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to bring you something else?" The elf stopped buttering the toast with scarred and blistered hands.

Marinette shook her head again, she did not like this at all.

"No… Why are you serving me breakfast?"

"…Mistress l- … Do you not feel well?" Alya asked as she laid the butter knife back on the tray.

"You would probably like some water better… I'm sorry… I'll get it for you right away." she said as she stepped back.

"Alya, why are you doing this? Is this some kind of joke I don't understand?" Marinette asked, utterly confused and shocked as she stared at the very real cuts and blisters on the elf's hands.

Marinette laid her hands on the slender fingers and looked towards the hazel eyed elf.

"…Mistress… I'm sorry… could you tell be what you want me to bring?" Alya whispered quickly, pulling her hands back, now openly breathing hard.

She was just as confused as Marinette was, if not more. She feared this human more than others could know and she knew that she would be struck beyond her nightmares if she were to slip, even a little.

Marinette let the elf go, and Alya backed up a few good feet, still shaking.

The human got up and walked over to the red haired girl, who dropped to her knees as she came near her.

"Get up from there." Marinette commanded, horrified at the elf's prostate form.

Alya was too afraid not to obey, but at the same time she was too afraid to move to get up, so she stayed there, hoping that she would get a kick to the ribs and that would be the end of it.

Marinette, being nearly as terrified as the bowing girl was, stared down at the shaking form, not quite sure what to do.

Alya shut her eyes tight, squeezing back the tears that threatened to fall.

Silence from a master was never a good thing.

"Please," the elf said without thinking, shutting her lips the moment she let the word escape.

Marinette knelt down beside her, lifting the girl's chin to meet her eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, she realized she had to be gentle with her, she was confused and scared, just as Marinette was herself.

"D, don't h, h-hurt me t-too m-much, please. l did, didn't mean to b-be s-so bad. P-please." Alya whimpered out, curling in on herself more.

Marinette drew back a bit, absolutely shocked that Alya expected her to harm her in any way.

"Alya, you've nothing to fear from me, I promise. l won't hurt you."

The shivering elf dared to look up.

She saw no hate, anger, spite, anything that should, (or usually was) in the human's eyes.

Instead, she saw confusion, fear, and worst of all, pity.

"l am… Sorry, m, mistress. I, have n-no right t-to ask for, for either y-your m-mercy o-or your f-forgiveness. Punish me h-how you see fit."

Marinette was sick to her stomach.

When the human found who had done this to her friend…

She would make them beg her for their own death.

Fear threatened to grip the young human, but she knew for both of their sakes she must remain calm, she couldn't become alarmed, or anything that she may have accomplished would be undone.

"Alya, I am not going to hurt you. l am offended you would think that l am capable of that." Marinette said, placing a hand on her back.

The elf shivered harder, Marinette apparently had only made things worse.

"l am so, sor- sorry mistress… l meant, meant no offense. Please… I'm sorry…" she whimpered.

Marinette backed away from her trembling form, fearing to only make the situation even more dire.

Alya was about to say more, but was interrupted by the door opening with a loud BANG.

This man stared at Alya with hatred, the elf flinched away.

"What are you doing here!?" the guard demanded. "Didn't I tell you the floors need to be scrubbed?"

Alya nodded, moving towards the door.

"How dare you speak to her like that?" Marinette's enraged voice came, she was in between the guard and Alya in seconds.

"…Mistress…" Alya whispered quietly.

"You will speak when spoken to, slave." the man said, sidestepping around Marinette so he could backhand the elf into the wall, placing a mark on the girl's cheek that would surely leave a bruise.

Alya didn't need to be told twice, she got up from the floor and scurried out of the room.

Marinette wanted to go after her, but the guard blocked the door, only adding to her growing frustration.

"Who do you think you are!?" Marinette demanded, anger radiating off her form.

"My lady, is something bothering you?" He inquired, making her want to punch him square in the face,

"Yes! Something is bothering me! I don't know where I am, what's going on, who you are, you know what, I don't care who you are! But I do know you had no right to lay a finger on her!"

Marinette shoved him aside, looking down the hall, desperate for a glimpse of Alya.

There was none.

So she did the only thing a sane person who was nearly choked with frustration would do.

She screamed.

The guard was taken aback with the outburst.

"My lady, she was but an elf, not even human, why did you defend her?"

Marinette looked at him with an enraged expression, what did he mean 'just an elf'!?

Elves were the oldest and definitely the wisest and most regal species on the earth.

"She is not just an elf! She is trained warrior!"

The guard slowly backed away, as if looking at a lunatic.

"My lady, she is your slave, it is her duty."

"NO SHE IS NOT!"

Marinette grabbed a dressing robe and left the room.

She ran, not knowing where she was going or why, just that she had to get away.

Marinette knew this couldn't be her home, even if her brother was sick enough to do something like this, no guard of her father's would have gone along with that.

She dashed up a random set of stairs and noticed a familiar figure.

"Kristlen?" Marinette gasped, what was the Lady of Solorin, often called the fairest maiden of the elves, doing here, in this nightmare?

"Mistress." she said, bowing gracefully. "Is there something you need?"

Inwardly, Kristlen was wondering why the high and mighty Lady Marinette called her by her name, she usually found pleasure in the term the term 'elf.'

Or when she was mad, 'Slave' or 'filth'.

WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!? Marinette screamed in her head, barely keeping the words from escaping her lips.

She quickly regained her composure and asked,

"Why do you call me mistress?"

"You are my mistress, whom I am bound to and serve." the elf answered like someone who had been brainwashed.

Marinette noticed the many bruises and scars that spiraled up Kristlen's forearm, the only part of her body exposed to view other than her head and upper neck, the lower part of her throat being locked in a steel collar.

Bile rose in the back of Marinette's throat as she could only imagine what the elf had been through.

Kristlen looked up slightly, curious if she was going to be kicked or struck.

But nothing came.

Marinette sighed, this wasn't going anywhere.

"Have you seen Alya? Do you know where she is?"

"…No, Mistress… l do not know where she is." Kristlen lied.

Kristlen wasn't about to tell her where Alya was, more than likely Marinette wanted to punish her for doing something wrong.

Lady Marinette was well known for punishing elves in horrid inhuman ways.

It was known but never spoken what she had done to Alya in the past.

Kristlen inwardly shivered at the thought.

"Well," Marinette sighed. "Thank you anyway."

The human left quickly, leaving Kristlen to ponder the meaning of 'thank you'.

Marinette ran and tried to find a place she could think, anywhere, anywhere at all.

Sometimes she would see people she recognized, but they were so afraid of her they couldn't even speak.

This created a knot in the pit of Marinette's stomach, knowing that for some reason the elves she had known all her life were terrified of her presence.

The human finally discovered a small alcove, it was secluded and private, though even there she could hear the most horrible things.

"Get up, you filthy elf! You stupid slave! You all are!" Someone was screaming, Marinette looked out around the edge of the wall to see.

An elf, a few years older than she was, was lying on the ground beneath a man who held a whip, the elf was sobbing, he had obviously made use of the weapon.

Marinette, though confused, was beginning to understand how things worked here.

She was going to put a stop to this.

The young human got up, and walked calmly over to the pair.

"You, guard." She said, mustering as much authority in her voice as she could.

The man's head whipped up, and upon seeing Marinette, immediately stood at attention.

"Yes, my lady?"

It took Marinette a moment to regain her senses once she realized that the guard did not have pointed ears, but rounded ones like hers.

He was human.

She quickly shook off her surprise and attended to the matter at hand.

Marinette motioned to the elf lying on the ground, still whimpering.

"Tell me this elf's transgressions." She was attempting to sound like her father when he was mad.

The guard visibly tensed, he tried to hide it, though.

"She did not address me as master." He said.

Marinette's blood boiled.

"Go. I will attend to the elf." She demanded, pointing back towards the door.

The man bowed and left, the elf continued to shake.

"Hey," Marinette said, kneeling beside the trembling form.

"I'm s-so sor, sorry. I did-didn't mean t-to be disrespectful. Pl-please, l ask t-to be gr-graced with y-your punishment…" the bloody form whimpered.

Marinette felt her heart break a second time at this elf's words, were all elves treated like this here?

Like slaves?

"What is your name?" The Lady asked.

The elf hesitated.

"Whatever you want it to be." She finally responded.

"No, what did your parents call you?"

The elf paused a second and looked up, as if unsure what to say.

"Marlena." She finally answered.

Marinette felt her heart rate spike.

Marlena.

Queen Marlena of Koraldren.

Alya's mother.

She seemed thinner, younger even, than she remembered.

"Marlena, my Lady." Marinette whispered, causing the elf to freeze.

"What did you call me?" she whispered.

"Marlena, l need you to tell me the truth. Do you have a child?"

Marlena's eyes widened.

"No, mistress. l have never married."

Marinette shook her head, this was messed up.

"Do you know an elf, his name was Otis?"

King Otis, Marinette mentally added, Alya's father.

Marlena started shaking again.

"He… he's d-dead. My L-Lady… l, You-your brother killed him…"

Marinette sucked in a gasp.

Her brother?

No, he would never…

"My brother?"

"Y, yes. After, after he d-discovered h-he was of a n-noble line."

Marinette closed her eyes and muttered a silent prayer for herself, as she felt she may pass out.

Her king was dead.

Alya had different parents.

None of this made any sense.

The human cleared her throat.

"Go to the kitchen, get yourself something to eat. Creaneth knows you need it."

Marlena stared, this was a dream, right? It had to be a dream.

Had the guard beaten her so bad that she had died of blood loss?

"My Lady?" Marinette asked, holding out her hand.

"Wh-why are yo-you calling m-me that?"

Marinette shook her head.

"Never mind. Go to the kitchen and eat something, if anyone stops you, tell them I sent you."

The human paused a moment, reaching into her pocked to see if she could give the elf proof.

She found a necklace in the shape of a hawk, and handed it to the still frightened elf, who took it with trembling fingers.

Marlena looked at her a moment before bolting.

Marinette looked her way before sitting down and going over what she knew.

She wasn't in Koraldren.

The elves were enslaved.

Alya didn't know her.

Otis, her King, was dead.

People here hated the elven species.

Her most trusted friend feared her.

"Where in the blazes am I?"


	3. Where am I?

CHAPTER TWO

Alya looked down at the stale bread, not even a quarter of enough for strength for the morning's work, and the half mug of water.

She sighed as she picked it up, it was better than what most of the slaves received in a normal day, she was special because they thought her pretty.

Kristlen sat beside her and smiled weakly.

"Interesting morning?" She asked.

"…Very." Alya murmured, she enjoyed Kristlen's company, her friend was practical, which usually kept the young elf grounded in the real world, but she was not without humor either.

But she knew inside that Kristlen had suffered just as much as she had, if not more.

Her friend was a bit older, and wiser by far.

"Did you do something to offend Mistress Marinette? She was certainly looking for you…"

"I do not know," Alya replied, voice filled with worry.

"l hope not. I only brought her her breakfast, but she was acting… very strange… almost as if I was…"

"Like you were… What?" Kristlen's eyes flickered, she brought the water up to her pale and tender lips.

A moment passed.

"You will laugh." Alya looked down.

"… Trust me my friend," Kristlen assured her, lowering the cup. "There's not much to laugh about concerning her."

"Kristlen, she was almost defending me…" Alya spoke up; her melodious voice filled with confusion.

Kristlen said nothing but stared down at her portion of rock like bread that was slightly smaller than Alya's.

There was hesitancy in the elder's voice as she spoke.

"Alya… Be careful. You know what she…" Kristlen began, but stopped when she noticed the pain and sadness in her friend's eyes.

"She… She sees as as objects, not people."

"…l know." Alya whispered, looking at her bare and cut feet.

"Let us think of more pleasant things." Kristlen smiled, or tried to. "Like the haven…"

The haven was a sanctuary many of their kin escaped to, it was a wooded forest and there were no humans or chains.

There was dancing, feasting, hope.

Elves were free.

But most of their kin die before ever reaching that home.

"… We must try…" Alya whispered under her breath so that only Kristlen could hear.

"We cannot stay here forever."

Kristlen nodded hesitantly.

Alya knew exactly why Kristlen was unsure, but spoke nothing of it.

To her, it was a small price to pay for happiness and escape from undeserved pain.

"l spoke to Adrien…" Kristlen murmured. "He can help us, he has promised to do so. We need only to hang on for another month or so." But her mind was unfocused and it wandered to other things.

"…Will you be alright?" Alya asked she noticed Kristlen's spaced out expression.

The older elf nodded reluctantly and smiled.

No matter how much pain they had suffered through, they had never left each other's side.

Alya bit down on the bread, which took much effort and even more to chew and swallow.

She sighed once more and wondered what it would be like to be properly fed for once.

She remembered trying to steal food when she was little, and the whipping she had gotten for that.

The young elf had hardly been able to walk for a month.

Kristlen had done the same thing on a number of occasions, but had never gotten caught as she had.

Alya glanced up at the older elf.

Kristlen left her food untouched, many thoughts were running through her mind.

She remembered all the painful times she had been assaulted in this place, but they had never broken her.

She had not always been a slave here, there was a time when she walked freely, safe and equal to all she met, and it was there she had learned to defend herself.

Alya was not so lucky.

She was born a beautiful child, even for an elf.

Many people had tried to buy her, and a few had even tried kidnapping.

She was born into this dreadful life and never understood how to defend herself.

It was Kristlen who helped her understand that she did not deserve the ways she was treated.

Alya had been beaten beyond what most could endure, her grief and pain would have overpowered her if Kristlen and Adrien had not been there.

They were all the young elf had in the world.

She needed them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Night befell upon the lonely palace as Willaan walked slowly towards the gardens, trying not to wake anyone.

He would be claimed as a traitor if anyone found what he was doing, but to him it was worth it.

Yet, he was a strong and fair man with dark hair and light eyes, a man who believed that elves were friends of men, and deserved to be treated better.

That was what he secretly worked at his entire life, he loathed the king and his sister, Marinette.

It was such ignorance that disgusted him.

He waited quietly until a figure came into view.

"Kristlen." He breathed, embracing the fair elf.

"I've missed you." the elf whispered softly, her dark hair falling onto her cheeks.

"You have to be more careful, if they found out…"

"Shh, speak nothing of it. l do not fear them." Willaan said looking down at Kristlen.

The young elf had bruises everywhere and scratches that dug into the sides of her upper neck.

There was a scar on her forehead from years back, back before they had met.

He both hated and loved the scar.

Hated it, because it reminded him of the pain his beloved had suffered through.

And loved it, because it was part of the reason she was so strong, so beautiful.

"And neither should you, l will not let them hurt you any longer."

"l have something to tell you…" Kristlen said softly, leaning her head on his shoulder.

She knew that in telling this to a human she would be placing her life in his hands.

Yet, she trusted Willaan… And she was sure.

"Go on…" Willaan whispered, holding the gorgeous elf closer.

Kristlen hesitated another moment.

"…I'm…I'm… I'm leaving…"

A moment of silence.

"What?" Willaan stared at the elf.

"I'm leaving." Kristlen replied firmly. "For the Haven."

"Kristlen, if, if you're caught… They will… l can't let you do this!" But deep inside, he was more afraid of losing the elf he loved more than anything.

"l must… And that's a chance l have to take. l will die either way… and it is better to take that glimmer of a chance of being free."

Willaan was quiet for a little while, holding Kristlen tightly.

"You know I will support you… in whatever you do." he said finally. "But… I fear for you… And I will miss you." He looked solemnly away, he couldn't bear the determination in Kristlen's eyes.

"…Not if you were to come with me…" Kristlen said gently.

She knew Alya would hate her for this and Adrien would be raged, but she could not leave the one she loved without trying.

"…l cannot. You know l cannot." Willaan said, not without remorse, however.

The man knew the hatred that Kristlen would face if she were to take him, life wouldn't be any better for her.

He took his fingers and brushed her hair away from her eyes, he loved how unusual they were, one brown, one green.

"l love you…" Willaan said gently to the stunning beauty.

Kristlen nodded, showing she understood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alya looked around dizzily, she was not sure what had happened, just that she had been drugged.

She looked weakly at the man who was holding her down with a knife.

The elf decided firmly that she would not give them any satisfaction, she would not lay down and let them torture her, she was going to fight, even if it took her last breath.

But how could she fight when she could hardly lift her own limbs?

She groaned softly as a hand came to lift her head, she was forced to look upon the king with trembling eyes, she knew at once these men were all drunk.

Marinette was wringing her hands as she fought the desire to slay the man who held her friend.

She had to wait for a chance.

Her eyes fell upon the king who was supposedly her brother, 'he is drunk the cur.' she thought.

"l think l will let you bleed the pretty one... my dear sister." The king muttered in his alcoholic state.

The fair elf whimpered in the guard's ams at this.

Marinette looked at Alya who was staring at her tearfully and with clenched teeth.

The human said nothing and gently took Alya in her arms.

"It'll be alright, trust me." she whispered so only the elf could hear.

Alya trembled and did not respond.

The human flinched at her friend's distrust.

Marinette looked around, trying to think of a way to get the elf out of the room without having Alya Be injured in any way.

"l think l will take her, she disrespected me this morning and l need to teach her some manners." Marinette said loudly, slurring her speech slightly as if to imitate that of the older men.

Alya flinched and everyone looked at her.

"Go on then, my sister!" the king laughed. "Take her…"

Marinette lifted the girl, who was struggling with all her might to get free, and walked from the room.

The walk was brief, but felt like hours to both the human and the elf.

Shadows danced on the walls, and Marinette was never sure if it was a trick of the light or a person watching.

It was terrifying, both the knowledge someone was watching her and the knowledge that the girl in her arms was so scared she was shaking.

Her thoughts of that morning resurfaced.

If I ever catch who did this...!

As soon as they had entered Marinette's bedroom, she closed the door behind them and locked it.

She laid Alya on her bed and cut the bonds around her hands with a dagger she found in the armory, a place she would probably be visiting often.

"Are you alright?" Marinette whispered softly, Alya nodded, not sure weather to be thankful or horrified.

"What will you do to me?" The elf asked as she tried to back away with the last of her strength, the drug had drained her past exhaustion.

The elf did her best to get into a fetal position as far away from Marinette as possible.

Alya knew what happened to those who angered this human.

She knew, and that was her curse.

Why couldn't she just obey and be silent?

Why couldn't she just be a good slave?

Why hadn't she learned anything?

Why was she so bad?

Why?

"l am not going to do anything to you." Marinette assured her. "I just… I need some answers."

"I know nothing." Alya said firmly, afraid Marinette was going to pressure her about escaping to the haven or Kristlen's relationship with Willaan.

"Alya… I accuse you of nothing. I want to be your friend, and l need you to trust me." Marinette said sincerely.

Alya glared at her and remained silent, here was the young woman who had assaulted her and almost killed her so many times offering… Friendship?

"…Why would you want to be my friend, Mistress Marinette? l am only an elf, and your slave. I'm not worth it." Alya replied, she did not care about keeping her tongue any longer, she was probably about to be beaten for something anyway, why grovel when you know they won't listen?

Marinette shook her head, disgusted by her friend's words.

"No, Alya, you are not only an elf. l need you to just try to forget everything l have done to you in the past and trust me now, please." She said, pouring the elf some water as she obviously needed it.

Alya took the water and sipped it, it was room temperature and pure, unlike the sickeningly warm and filthy liquid she received at meals.

The elf was weary, she did not trust this girl

"…What would you like to know, my Lady?" Alya asked after a period of silence. She was afraid but also weary to move, but there was a sense of honesty about the human she had never felt before.

"…l need to know where l am… and who l am. l just need to know how everything ended up like this."

Alya was completely confused.

Nothing about this made any sense.

She forced a smile and answered none the less.

"You are in Selven, the land of the king, your brethren, and you are the Lady Marinette…"

"This is not Koraldren?"

"l do not understand…" Alya said gently, "It has not been called that since…" She stopped herself and looked away, it was too painful to be spoken.

Koraldren was what the elves had called it when they still lingered, free of chains.

But when the men came… They fled and those who remained were enslaved.

In the first years, most of the life and pride was beaten forcefully out of the once free species, any rebellion died with their loss of the forest, the one thing that gave them a sense of peace.

As the last tree was cut down and broken into firewood, so was the spirit of the elves.

Over the course of years, things had only gotten worse.

Elves were viewed as possessions, not living beings.

"Since what?" Hanala pressured.

"Since…" Alya stopped herself, of this, it was not permitted to speak.

And those who did speak of it, masters or their slaves, were severely punished, as men did not want to be reminded of what they did.

She did not want whatever mysterious punishment came with talking.

"…Perhaps l am not the one you should be speaking to about this."

"…No. You are the only one l can speak to about this… l will not hurt you, no matter what you say." Marinette whispered, resisting the urge to embrace the elf in her arms.

It pained her to see the one she loved as her dearest friend so hurt and frail, and even more to see that she didn't trust her.

Alya nodded slowly and repeated all she knew of the history to her Mistress.

To her surprise, Marinette was shocked at all she had to say.

She began to understand that this was not the young woman who had found such pleasure in her screams, it was a different soul.

They spoke quietly for a while and Alya relaxed as she felt the drug wearing off, though she was still tired.

"I would like to know…" Marinette said softly, "You need not answer me… And l will not press you… But what did l do to you in the past?"

"You… It was nothing I could not take." Alya said quietly, lying through her teeth.

"You struck me, this and that. But it was nothing serious." She could not bring herself to say what she remembered.

"…No… l hurt you deeply, didn't I?" Marinette whispered, she knew, in this world or any other, Alya was still Alya, and the worst liar in the world.

"Tell me what l did, so that l may apologize for it." The human tried again.

Alya looked near tears, Marinette realized that she was pushing her to tell her something that the elf had desperately tried to forget.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to bring back unpleasant memories, perhaps, instead, you would prefer to hear my story?"

Alya nodded her head, eager to hear why her mistress was so different now.

The elf felt in her heart she was beginning to trust her, although her mind still held suspicious thoughts.

It was odd, as they sat and talked briefly, she seemed to take her in as an equal, a friend, and she pressured Alya no more about the past.

"And I woke up, and I was here." Marinette said, finishing her tale.

Alya did not respond for a moment, fearing this was some game.

"You have to trust me, Alya… This is not the way things are supposed to be. You are not a slave…" she whispered sincerely.

Alya raised an eyebrow and tightened her lips, what was she saying?

Was she saying that they been friends in this 'world' of hers?

That they were equals?

"Lady Marinette, forgive me… l do not understand, you are… someone else?" she asked, trying to word it nicely.

It was not easy speaking to this girl.

Every time Alya looked at Marinette's face, she remembered the lady striking her, her hands gripping the whip that lashed her body into rivers of blood and the strong arms that held her down.

But she was different now…

"l am me, but l am not Lady Marinette, nor am l the girl you think you know." She said in frustration.

Alya saw tense fingers run through Marinette's dark hair, her blue eyes blazed towards her trembling ones and she knew this was not the same person.

Nothing added up, if this was some cruel joke, then Marinette had become a better schemer than the actresses that preformed at court, and she had been nice to her, her Marinette would never do that.

"l knew, this morning that you were different…" Alya whispered softly. "But forgive me, l could not trust you right away." she could feel herself believing her or beginning to anyway.

"There is nothing to forgive… if only l could get everything back to the way it was…"

Alya did not answer her, but her ears picked up sounds from down the hall.

Someone was coming.

"Mistress," she began.

"Don't call me that."

"Shh! There is no time, lay me on the ground. The drug has made me too weak to accomplish more than one thing at a time."

Marinette stared at her, what was she saying?

Alya began to rip her clothing where cuts and bruises could be seen.

It proved to be the most painful thing Marinette could watch, the very thought of her friend enduring these things made her blood run cold.

The elf reopened one of her cuts, smearing some of the elven blood on her shirtfront.

"Alya, what are you doing?" Marinette asked, concerned and confused.

"…They will not be happy if they find out you only have spoke to me." She said with a shaking voice and an unsure smile.

"Lay me on the ground and l will pretend to have passed out. The drug has made me too weak to do so on my own, I am already feeling past exhausted."

"No. l will not do that." Marinette said firmly. "l will not let them think l hurt you. And those drunk vermin have no right to do this to you, or any of your kin."

"Mistress Marinette… I'm begging you…" She looked towards her with pleading eyes. "You cannot help yourself or anyone else until you have earned their trust. Even if you may have it already, they will surely see a behavior change. Please."

"Alright… Fine. But I will not let them hurt you anymore." she decided firmly.

Alya smiled weakly and Marinette lifted her up in her arms and off the bed.

She weighed little more than a feather.

Marinette laid the elven beauty on the cold floor and she flinched as she rolled over.

"Go to sleep, my Lady. I will serve you breakfast in the morning." Alya whispered.

Marinette looked at her with sadness and frustration in her eyes as she held onto the elf's hand.

She couldn't leave her like this.

Alya let go and closed her eyes, Marinette fought tears as she did the same.

AN

Hey, y'all! I am so so so so sooooooo sorry for the mix up. I was doing it in a faulty WiFi zone and weird stuff happened. Thanks for keeping with me through this!


	4. Changes

"Alya! Alya, are you alright?" Kristlen ran to her friend who was sitting motionless against the side of the shed, the place they slept.

"l heard what they were doing to you…"

"Kristlen, i'm fine." she replied calmly, a lost reverie was in her voice.

"…l don't understand, they said they saw mistress carry you away…" the elder said, confusion lacing her voice.

"…Mistress… is not herself… l do not understand what has happened but she has changed."

"What…?" Kristlen asked, utterly lost. What had happened? "Alya, what did she do to you?"

"Nothing…she only spoke to me… She was almost kind."

"Alya," Kristlen warned, for she knew from her experience, that humans were not, from what whatever fantasy world, kind.

"You don't trust her, do you?"

"…Kristlen, you weren't there. she was… Not the same woman." Alya stuttered, she was looking down.

"Alya… How can you say that… after, after what she did to you?" Kristlen asked furiously, in her mind she could see what had happened to her less than a year ago.

The whip flashing down repeatedly on her friend, no, not friend, sister. Leaving her gasping in pain… blood flowing as she and Adrien were held back.

"l can not explain it, you would not believe me, anyway." Alya muttered as she leaned against the shed.

Kristlen sat beside her as the smaller elf laid her head on her shoulder.

"Why do you trust Willaan?" Alya asked suddenly.

Kristlen glared at her, they had an unspoken agreement to never speak of her love.

She instantly looked sorry but continued nonetheless.

"How do you know that he will not betray you?"

"…Because… l, l love him… And he… he loves me and l know he would never do that. It is in his eyes."

"And yet you do not trust me when l say l have a bond with Marinette? That she may have changed?"

Kristlen sighed.

"Marinette may have changed, she may have. But it's one chance in a million."

Alya got a bit defensive.

"So you don't believe me? You say l lie!?"

"No! l… l just don't know if she's doing anything to your mind or…"

"Doing anything to my mind!?"

Alya was mad.

"She is doing nothing of the kind!"

Kristlen jumped up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for being CONCERNED about your well being!"

"You shouldn't be! I am completely responsible for MYSELF!" Alya screamed.

"You are little more than a child! I can't trust you to go to bed when you come in from the fields, let alone be RESPONSIBLE for yourself!"

That did it. That pushed Alya over the edge.

"Little more than a child!? At least I do not steal from the kitchens, knowing l will be beaten as you have, if caught!"

"I do it to survive!"

"You do it to be reckless!"

Kristlen clenched her fists.

"You have no right to judge my actions."

"You have no right to judge my friends!"

"FRIENDS!? You call that, that human a FRIEND!? After what she did to you!?"

"She's more of a friend than you're being!"

"Oh, i'm sorry! l thought you liked being safe!"

Kristlen stormed out, leaving a fuming Alya.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Morning came as Marinette reluctantly slept, the sight of her friend's mangled body was not a calming thing to remember.

She pulled on her clothing hesitantly, was she just going to accept this for the time being?

She supposed all she could do was help the elves now, that seemed most important.

"Lady Marinette." Alya pushed opened the door carrying the tray just as she had the previous morning.

"Alya…" she breathed as she quickly took the tray she carried and set it upon the night table.

"…Did you sleep alright?" the elf asked.

"Alya… Come here." Marinette gestured for her to sit.

Marinette wanted to hug her tight as she saw the sadness that always lingered in her eyes.

She sat down reluctantly, and as far away from Marinette s she possibly could.

"You still doubt me…" the human said softly.

"i'm sorry…" Alya said as she tried to edge closer, guilt creeping in.

"No… no l do not blame you for it." Marinette told her. "You must be hungry."

Marinette offered her some of the food and Alya looked at her doubtfully.

It seemed she had never been offered anything like this before.

Marinette lifted the drink and sipped it, then handed the glass to Alya.

"Go on, it's not poisoned."

She placed her lips hesitantly on the brim and took a sip as well, a bit of the whitish foam sticking to her top lip, she brushed it away.

Alya laughed lightly, and Marinette could feel her heart lifting, she had not heard her friend's enchanting laugh since she had arrived in… whatever this place was.

"…Thank, thank you." Alya stuttered, letting her guard down a bit.

"Think nothing of it, all l did was give you a drink."

Alya's hair, though dirty, seemed to sparkle in the morning light.

Marinette motioned for her to turn around as she began braiding, Alya trembled a little but said nothing as she allowed the human to play with her hair.

Marinette concentrated on the delicate braid, Alya, the old Alya, had taught her some traditional elven styles.

"Mistress Marinette…" she began softly. "l still do not understand… Why are you so good to me?"

"Because, you… you are my friend." she replied hesitantly, too afraid to say more.

"In this place you come from…" She continued. "…l was your equal?"

"No," Marinette whispered, Alya's eyes faltered and she looked down.

"l was hardly your equal, you were my princess."

Alya gave an unbelieving chuckle, her innocence made Marinette's heart feel a bit lighter.

"Was l very different?" she asked gently.

Marinette shook her head, starting the next braid.

"You were just as pretty, just as kind." Marinette whispered, Alya's face paled and she turned slightly away.

Marinette knew that 'she' must have harmed her in the past, and now it was hard for the elf to receive a compliment from her.

"You were saying… That my kin were not slaves but… Your equals?" she asked, her face lighting up with hope.

"Yes… Your kind was free as the eagle that often flies over the river near here to catch its prey." Marinette said quietly, Alya was smiling now, fuller than she had seen in a while.

"And the two kindreds lived in peace." Marinette assured her.

Alya seemed to be in a dream as she tilted her head up towards the ceiling and sighed.

"It sounds like a dream…" she added softly.

Marinette knew knew she still did not trust her, but she had to convince the elf somehow.

"Alya… l remember, you had a fear of spiders ever since you were little…" Marinette aid.

Alya froze and turned towards her. "How do you know?

"…When you were small, a spider bit you on the heal of your left foot, just below the ankle. You almost died. And l remember you would always eat the outside of your bread, in a circle almost, and then work your way to the center…"

CRASH.

The glass Alya was holding slipped from her grip and shattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry," she said, jumping up nervously.

Marinette could see her whole body shaking in fear, or disbelief.

The elf quickly knelt down to clean the broken glass and spilled liquid.

"Alya, leave it… it's all right." Marinette said, offering her hands to help her up.

"How… How could you know?" Only Kristlen knew her eating habits, she was not the type to talk about these things either.

Her trembling brown eyes looked up to the blue ones.

Everything she had said was true, her fear of spiders, the way she ate…

"Would you like to know more?" Marinette asked, the elf shook her head.

Alya hadn't realized that she was still holding onto a few shards of glass in her hands and one had pricked her finger.

Blood was trailing slowly down her arm but she paid it no mind.

Marinette, however, lifted her hand and gently forced the glass piece out and tended to the cut.

This gentle girl was not her Lady Marinette, she couldn't be.

"Every time… you would get embarrassed, the tips of your ears would get so rosy…" Marinette said with a winning smile.

The elf looked down, the human was right again.

Alya had believed that she was only fooling around, but here she knew everything about her.

How was that possible?

Marinette saw her friend, trembling, unsure, scared, and she couldn't help herself anymore.

She gave her an enveloping hug.

At first, Alya thought it felt nice to be held by someone who really seemed to care, Kristlen had never hugged her like this.

Come to think of it, she'd never hugged her at all.

But then all the horrible memories came flooding back, the blood, the pain, everything.

"STOP IT!" The elf screamed, pulling forcefully away.

Marinette stared at the elf, then understood.

"I'm sorry," the human said, running her fingers through her dark hair.

"You just looked so scared…"

She never got a chance to finish.

Alya was already gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kristlen was mad, to put it lightly.

She was glad she was scrubbing floors, instead of, say, polishing fine dishes.

Most probably, she would have shattered a few by now.

But the floor, the floor was where she could take her anger and put it to use.

Her fingers were raw, and her back was sore, but through the haze of her mindset, she didn't notice.

Every stroke with the cloth brought the tiles a bit cleaner, but they were never clean enough.

When Kristlen thought about what had happened between her and Kharelis the day before, her blood boiled.

She had done how much to keep her safe?

To ensure her survival?

And this is what all of her work gets her?

She splashed her rag into the bucket of water.

If thoughts could kill, Hanala would have been dead right then.

How dare she attempt to befriend Kharelis after what she had done?

After what she had done to all of them?

The murders, the beatings, the starvations, the pure hatred that Hanala had encouraged?

Every accusation she added made her vision more blurry, her strokes harder, her mind less aware.

The blood rushed in her ears as the list repeated itself.

 _Murderer._

 _Punisher._

 _Elf hater._

 _Royal._

Kristlen's list got longer, and the words continued to fly.

 _Heathen._

 _Slaver._

 _Kidnapper._

 _Royal._

 _Vulgar._

 _Vandal._

 _Thief._

 _Child abuser._

 _Royal._

 _Elf hater._

 _Royal._

 _Royal!_

 _CRASH._

Kristlen stopped as she realized she had knocked over her bucket.

"Wretched Marinette. Now she's even messing with my work." She muttered, moving to clean up the spill.

She was stopped by a hand with an iron grip.

"What did you say about my sister?" the King whispered.

Kristlen cursed herself.

"What did you hear, Master?" she asked.

There was a low laugh that echoed through the empty room.

"Don't play your games with me, little slave. l heard you call my sister a wretch. And a few other things, thief, child abuser, elf hater among them."

Kristlen cursed herself a second time, she had said those things out loud.

"Well… l suppose you weren't completely wrong."

The elf looked up in shock at the King.

"She is an elf hater, l raised her right. But you, little filth, have no right to insult her. You are not worthy to lick the mud from her boots with that miserable little tongue of yours." He said cooly.

Kristlen's heart began to pound, this would not end well.

"l. Love. My. Sister. The gods blessed me with her to overcome the grief over the death of my father. You will not tarnish her name because she punished a lazy slave or destroyed a worthless tool."

Kristlen wanted to vomit, 'destroyed a worthless tool' was the same as 'murdered an injured slave'.

And he insulted her more by mentioning the gods of the humans.

"There is ONE God, and he did not bless this earth with Hanala, but cursed it!" she shouted, not able to keep her peace any longer.

The King paused.

"Oh, little slave. Words have consequences. And you're about to get yours."

Kristlen felt a searing pain as a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her along by it.

All she could do was pray.

Hello hello hello! Thank you to everyone who has kept up with me through this! It's my first story and I'm new to the world of fanfic. I hope to update at least once per week. :) I have a question, though. What do you think should happen next?

A)Marinette and Kristlen meet

B)Willaan confronts Marinette

C)Alya talks to Adrien

D)DEATHHHHHHHH!

Thank you.


	5. What happened after

Marinette wandered the castle, taking stock of where everything was.

Kitchen? Check.

Throne room? Check.

Dining room? Check.

Hallways? Check.

Attics? Check.

Gardens? Check.

Slave quarters? (Shiver) Check.

Carefully, she made her way to the lowest level of the castle, making sure she knew every corner.

A whimper caught her off guard.

She looked in the cell where it had come from.

To her horror, she saw an elf, chained up by her wrists, gasping for every breath she took.

With startling clarity, she realized just who the elf was.

"Kristlen?" she whispered, getting closer.

The elf just whimpered.

"l'm sorry… So sorry… l didn't mean it… Please, no more…" she said in a barely audible voice.

Marinette was startled, she had never seen anyone in this state.

"Shh, Kristlen. l won't harm you."

But all the captive did was whimper again, hanging her head.

Marinette attempted to unlock the chains, but to avail.

The amount of blood pouring from the slave's back and arms was growing rapidly.

The human was desperate now, she put all of her strength into one last pull.

CLANG.

The rusted cuffs, still attached to Kristlen's wrists, broke off the wall.

With a sigh of relief and victory, Marinette laid the elf in what she hoped was a comfortable position.

She thought about what she should do, if she took her, it would cause rumors and suspicion, things Marinette could not risk.

Then it clicked.

Alya.

She could help.

"Kristlen, i'm getting help."

Marinette ran, faster than it felt she had ever run before.

Every ten minutes was another half cup of blood that Kristlen was loosing, and it wouldn't be long before…

No. Don't think about it.

Marinette shoved open the doors to the slave quarters, ignoring all the looks and stares that she received.

"Alya! Alya where are you!?" She cried.

"Mistress?" A timid voice said.

"Yes?" Marinette asked, turning to face the slave.

The girl was tall, her hair was on the dirty side of blonde, and she looked familiar, though Marinette could not quite place it.

A beat before she answered.

"Mistress, Alya is not here. She is working in the gardens, should l send for her?" the elf asked.

Marinette sucked in a breath, debating whether or not to trust her.

"Yes, yes please do. Tell her these exact words; Kristlen is beaten in the lowest level of the castle. Go there. Tell her I sent it, and run." Marinette said, watching the slave dash out the door.

"Please hurry, Alya..." The human prayed.

She left the quarters quickly, failing to see the pair of eyes watching her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How did this happen?" Willaan asked, staring down at Kristlen's bleeding body.

"l don't know, she did… something to upset the king, l don't know what…" Adrien replied, tying a bandage around one of the injured elf's arms.

Willaan was beyond shock.

How could he have let this happen to her?

His beautiful Kristlen, the most perfect being he had ever known…

Why? Why was he such a fool as to not have been there?

Why couldn't he have protected her like he had promised?

He wasn't worthy of her love.

Or else this never would have happened.

"I should have been there…" He whispered.

Adrien said nothing, he only laid her more comfortably on the straw bed and tended to her cuts.

"Get me the jar of herbs over there…" He muttered, Willaan obeyed.

Willaan had a high respect for Adrien; he was one of the elves that the men were weary about striking.

He had a mysterious and strong sense of pride.

Adrien glared at Willaan as he brought him the herbs… the human knew exactly why he was looking at him so.

He did not like him, for he cared about Kristlen like he would a sister and was protective of her.

"She will be alright…" Adrien whispered as he gently cleansed Kristlen's brow with a washcloth.

"Thank Isiros…"

"…Willaan?" Kristlen stirred slightly.

Willaan hugged the girl into his arms and brushed her cheek, she smiled lightly and her eyes shone with pain.

"It's all right… i'm here." He whispered, she nodded, still smiling weakly.

"l'm ok. I'll be better before long." She said, trying to sound light of heart.

Willaan held her tighter in his arms, she deserved better… she deserved to be happy… And the haven was the only place that could happen.

They spoke quietly for a few moments more, her eyes perked up suddenly.

"Willaan, Run! Someone's coming!" she snapped.

He nodded quickly, gave a look of love, and then was gone.

Adrien waited a moment before speaking.

"No one is coming."

"…l know." she answered.

"Then… Why did you bid him to go?" Adrien studied her eyes.

"l, l do not know. l just needed to talk to you for a moment…"

Adrien nodded and waited for her to carry on.

"l had an argument with Alya…" she said hesitantly. "l worry about her… Becoming too close to that human… Lady Marinette… l don't trust her at all."

"What of Willaan? He is human as well."

"But he is not like that! You know what that woman Marinette has done to her… How could she…" she stopped herself, she was too angry, and breathing hard.

Adrien took a moment.

"Kristlen, people change… Lady Marinette… she has many different sides to her… almost different personalities."

Kristlen saw a spark in his eyes she did not understand.

Adrien knew something, and she was determined to find out what.

 **AN**

 **HIIIIIIII! It has been forever! And I wanna dedicate this chapter to the guest Hannah who said I gave her feels… (Sorry!) I was sure that this story was not getting anymore attention, so I had decided to discontinue it. I was wrong… so thank you. If I can get three separate people to comment on this chapter, I'll update again.**

 **Love, Dari**


	6. Patience

-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alya regretted her words now more than ever to Kristlen.

She had been defending the woman whom she loathed and feared more than death and lashing out at her best friend, how could that be?

Yet what was it about lady Marinette that made her trust her so?

They had spent much of the day talking and laughing after she had gotten over the initial shock… Although she still felt out of place.

The elf sighed, everything seemed so twisted, so turned around.

"Kristlen?" she said softly as she pushed the door open, the older elf was resting against the straw covered bed, tending to her cuts.

"Are you alright?" she asked, gasping as she saw the fresh blood she had been wiping away.

"…l am fine." Kristlen replied dryly.

"l am sorry about earlier." Alya whispered, kneeling next to her.

"I did not mean the things l said… l do not know what has gotten into me." she meant what she said.

How could she have acted so vulnerable, and so defensive towards her friend?

Kristlen smiled and shook her head.

"Think nothing of it. l should not have yelled…" She began. "But l do stick to my original opinion about Lady Marinette."

"…l know… you do not have to tell me." She said, cutting her off.

Alya did not even know her own opinion of Lady Marinette, she knew she seemed to have changed but…it seems…it was too good to be true.

Everything seemed so murky, every line she had drawn seemed blurred.

The people she thought she knew had changed.

Nothing made sense anymore, it was a mixture of scary and wonderful all at the same time.

Perhaps Marinette really had changed, perhaps she didn't have to fear anymore.

Perhaps she could have hope again.

"Is Adrien spending the night?" Alya asked, Kristlen shrugged, she could tell she was a little reluctant to talk to her.

"You know Adrien," she spoke up after she had settled herself. "He will if he wants to."

Alya nodded, that was what Adrien was like, he was not exactly a slave, nor was he actually free.

He did belong to the palace, however he always did whatever he wanted.

But yet… He was always there for them when they needed it.

"Tell me the story." Alya said suddenly.

"What story?" Kristlen asked back, propping herself up.

"About Isiros, and how He made everything."

The older elf smiled and shook her head, she had told Alya the story a thousand times, but every time, the young girl acted like she had never heard it before.

"Oh you don't want to hear that old story." She teased.

"Yes l do!" Alya insisted, doing puppy eyes as best she could.

Kristlen laughed at her friend.

"Alright, l was just teasing. Of course l will tell you."

At this, Alya wrapped her blanket around her body, preparing for the beginning of the tale.

"In the beginning, before the world, there was nothing. It was yet to be created. But there was Isiros, and He decided to create what we call 'the world'. But before He did that, He created-"

"The Coroneth!" Alya interrupted.

"Yes, the Coroneth. Great creatures, that even looking upon them, in all their glory, could very well blind you.

Now there were four Coroneth that Isiros Himself chose to be above the others, and their names were-" Kristlen paused a moment to allow Alya to answer.

"Remonda, Soroanteth, Kelpior, and Avernos." The young elf listed.

"Right. And each one was in charge of something different.

Remonda was in charge of the music of Creaneth, the heavenly home where Isiros and the Coroneth dwell.

Soroanteth was in charge of the rivers and lakes of Creaneth, likewise all the plants that dwell there.

Kelpior was charged with the animals, seeing that they were taken care of, from they day they were born till the moment they die.

Avernos, he was very important. Do you know what he was in charge of?"

Alya did not even have to think.

"The Great Book." she said confidently.

"Yes! The book that had the names and stories of everything anyone has ever done or ever will do. He was in charge of the Greatest of Stories."

Kristlen took a moment to let her words sink in.

"But of course, even the Coroneth are ruled over by Isiros, He created them."

Alya waited for her to continue, when she didn't, the young elf took matters into her own hands.

"BUT!"

Kristlen chuckled inwardly, pretending to jolt awake.

"What!? Oh, yes. But one of the Coroneth wasn't happy with just settling for just dwelling with Isiros, even as one of the four chosen, he wanted to dwell as Him, he wanted to be equal to his creator.

He was discrete at first, injecting rebellious thoughts into the minds of the others in Creaneth, that they deserved more than they had, and the rebellion had begin.

Soon, many were swayed to his cause, they too were not content and did not realize the gift they had been given.

Isiros saw what was happening, for our Creator is all knowing. And though it grieved Him greatly, He had no choice but to cast out Remonda and the Coroneth he had persuaded out of Creaneth."

Alya shivered, as she always did at this part of the story.

"But what about the earth? And the raven? and Levana and Rashirka?" the young one asked.

"Well have some patience! l was just about to get to that! Ahem." Kristlen cleared her throat before continuing.

"Isiros created with only His voice, the earth, they sky, the animals, the blessed forest our kin once dwelled in, all in a matter of minutes.

But he wasn't done yet.

With but a few words, He spoke and there was elven kind, our great ancestors, blessed by Isiros to live for thousands of years, to record history, to make peace.

Then out of the dust He created man, also with the gift of a long life, and endurance to last that long.

But of course they needed a place to dwell, so Isiros made a home, the first forest to be visited by us, a sanctuary for both men and elves alike.

A home, though the men have long forgotten it.

For many hundreds of years, the two kindreds lived in peace and harmony, never once did they ever quarrel, it was a perfect life."

Alya, knowing this story well, cut in.

"But someone wasn't very happy about that."

Kristlen beamed with pride as she heard Alya say that, the story would not be forgotten easily in the mind of the young elf.

"No. Someone wasn't. Remonda was angry and bitter at Isiros for casting him out, and he sought to destroy anything good that Isiros had created, for he loved mischief and chaos.

Isiros had given very strict instructions to the men and elves on what they were forbidden to do, one of which, was to kill, or eat the flesh of another living thing.

The penalty was a punishment no one dared to face.

If a man were to do this, he, and all generations after him, would be cast out of perfection, and forced to wander the earth.

Remonda knew this, and decided to use it.

One day, a human lady called Levana walked through the forest and discovered a dead deer, a raven was feasting on it's flesh.

Levana, who had never seen a dead corpse, human or animal, was curious and decided to take a closer look.

As she approached the deer the raven's eye followed her, and to the human's surprise, the bird opened his beak and began talking.

"Why do you not have some? There is plenty to share and l feel l have already had my fill!" The raven screeched.

"Oh, l couldn't. l have been told very strictly by Isiros Himself not to eat of another living being's flesh." Levana responded.

The raven cocked his head mischievously, almost as if thinking as of what to do next.

"Isiros would not mind. Surley He would be pleased you have found a new food source for your kind, and a delicious one at that."

Levana thought a moment longer, unsure.

"l do not think…"

"Oh come on!" The raven snapped, flapping over to Levana's shoulder.

"One bite of this meat, and you'll never care for the taste of plants, or honey, or fruits ever again. No one need ever know." the bird whispered.

Levana swore the smell of the meat rose on the air and had become far more enchanting than it had a moment before.

The human's stomach growled it's desire, and her mouth longed for just a taste.

"No one need ever know." The bird whispered again, giving her the final push over the edge.

Levana took a bite of the meat and tasted it, though it was raw, it was better than the most cooked meat, and it was good, sweet like honey at first, but with a strange aftertaste like salt.

It wasn't long before the human's hands were stained with the blood of the animal, and her stomach was satisfied with what she had eaten.

Levana decided afterwards to take a nap under the tree, she didn't notice the raven was hanging about still, quietly watching her as she fell asleep.

A few hours passed and an elf passed by, his name was Rishirka, and he knew not of the raven or of Levana.

Raishirka stumbled upon the half eaten deer, with Levana napping by it.

He gasped when she saw the blood that stained her hands, and this awoke her.

"Hello, Rishirka." Levana yawned, getting up.

"I've just had a wonderful meal, would you like some? There's more than enough." She motioned to the deer.

Rishirka looked insure, the smell had returned and it was tempting to say the least, he succumbed quickly, his resolve melting away when Levana offered him some meat.

After a quick taste, he too lost all control and devoured all he could.

The two realized all to lately, the folly of what they had done."

Kharelis hugged her knees, she felt saddened, as she always did.

"For because of their choice, breaking Isiros's law, they had cursed themselves and all who would come after them."

"And that's why we don't live in the forest anymore?" Alya asked.

"Right. I still don't know why you like that story so much, it's so sad."

Alya pouted.

"It's sad because you left out the most important part! Isiros made a promise that a deliverer would come and undo the wrong that Levana and Rashirka committed."

Kristlen smiled, giving the little elf a side hug.

"You must know these stories very well to pass them on to the next generation, but for now, sleep. You need it."

Alya nodded in agreement, she was tiered all of the sudden.

The younger elf took the torn and thin blanket and wrapped herself in it, she thought a few hours of sleep would do her some good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0'

Marinette knelt beside her father's gave.

The stone marker was well over six feet, strange runes wove in and out of the design, adding to the intimidating nature of the headstone.

A rose bush was planted next to it and decorated the base of the marker.

The human chucked inwardly at that.

Papa had said specifically not to be fussed over with flowers when he died, (For, back where she came from, he was still alive.) but instead, wanted to be buried with nothing but a wooden marker.

"If it is Isiros's will my grave be decorated, then so be it. If not, then l don't want my children to have to fuss over it, they'll have plenty to do." Those had been his exact words.

Marinette's father had always been practical, nothing more.

He could sleep on the stone floor of a dungeon, with no blanket or pillow and not complain.

Probably because he had slept in worse.

But let's not say he didn't enjoy comfort.

Many a night, after a long day of being a Lord, one could usually find him sitting in his chair, reading a book next to the fire, and mumbling to himself.

Yes, the Lord Thomas liked court life, but he could survive with nothing, and had passed those skills onto his children.

Marinette studied the design on the head stone.

HERE LIES KING THOMAS, FIFTH OF HIS NAME, KING OF SALAAN.

HUSBAND TO SABINE, HUSBAND TO MIARETCH, FATHER OF MARINETTE AND THOMAS VI.

And then the date, the human brushed the dirt away to read the rest of the inscription.

OUR BODIES RETURN TO THE EARTH, MOTHER OF ALL.

OUR SOULS REST IN HER HANDS.

MAY WE FIND ETERNAL GLORY IN THE HOME OF THE GODS.

Marinette frowned, her father did not believe in 'gods', he believed in one God, Isiros, creator of all.

As did she.

The human sighed, she knew these people were strange, false beliefs and barbaric customs.

But she came to speak with her father.

"Hi, papa. It's Marinette. l need some help." She said softly.

"My world just got turned upside down, do you have any advice?"

No answer, she hadn't expected one.

"Where am l? How can l do this? What will become of the elves that dwell here?"

Again, no answer, a tiny breath of wind shook the leaves on the rose bush.

"Papa, l know you can't hear me. And this," She motioned to the grave. "This isn't even you! But when l pray l feel my words do not reach Isiros's ears. Please, l need some reassurance."

The wind got a bit stronger.

Marinette shivered against the cold, and pulled her shawl up closer to her.

The weather was just turning from cool, refreshing temperatures to cold, freezing ones.

Lechavor, the seventh season was approaching quickly, and it was the season of snow and cold.

Her father loved the changing of seasons, when it was never one or another.

The human sighed, worried.

If she were not able to discover how to return, how many more seasons would she need to wait through?

Would it be the rest of of the ones she were to see?

A strong gust of wind snapped her out of her thoughts as something landed in her lap.

An aster, still in full bloom.

That was strange, for asters usually bloom in early to mid Feleor, when the weather was cool, but not cold.

They usually did not survive to this time of year.

"Little flower, you are a survivor aren't you? Just as l must be."

Marinette pondered the meaning of the bloom for a moment.

Aster.

Patience.

The human smiled, and felt her prayer had been answered.

"Thank you, father. Both of you."

The girl looked up at the sky, it was almost time for dinner.

Taking her bit of charcoal from her pocket, Marinette made a small adjustment at the bottom of the gravestone.

CHILD OF ISIROS,

SERVANT OF THE GREATEST CROWN,

A SAINT IN THE EYES OF BELIEVERS.

The human looked it over, satisfied.

"Now it's accurate."

 **AN.**

 **HIIIIII. So, as you can see, things have picked up quite a bit... Marinette must be patient. I have a challenge, solve my riddle to get a sneak peak at the next few chapters!**

 **Far above her life long home,**

 **the child of elves, her spirit roams.**

 **what will the next chapter bring?**

 **Death, redemption, or wedding rings?**


	7. Who are you?

Marinette walked slowly through the stricken fields and to the cabins where the slaves slept.

This was especially hard for her, knowing that a few of these slaves were her friends, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her mind focused mostly on Alya, and gaining her friend's trust.

Or former friend's trust.

She noticed a pretty elven figure sitting outside under the clear sky singing softly to herself.

Marinette recognized the voice and it's owner at once.

Alya leaned gently against the wall and her eyes were full of lost memories.

She looked like something from out of a painting.

The elf seemed lost in thought and barely awake, she did not notice as Marinette sat beside her.

Her voice rang softly through the night, flowing into the breeze and caressing both the earth and sky as her wordless tune seemed to take on a life of it's own, dancing on the midnight air.

Marinette watched as the elven beauty's dark hair rustle in the wind and blended flawlessly against the moonlit sky.

Thus the song ended and the brunette's elf's head fell upon Marinette's shoulder and there it seemed to stay for a moment before the life returned to her eyes.

"Lady Marinette?" she gasped, noticing the girl who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, it is l. And l am Marinette, not 'Lady' Marinette ." Marinette said in a calm voice.

"…What are you doing here? You should be back in the palace at this time of night."

"l wanted to talk to you. It seems you're the only one who makes any sense in this… wherever it is."

Alya nodded. but said nothing.

"l love your voice. You sound as pure as the Coroneth when you sing." Marinette said, wrapping her cloak around her friend, for the night was cold.

Alya looked up and The elf snuggled deeper into the warmth of the cloak.

"Thank you for your compliment… But it is a trait of all elves, to sing well."

"No, no… You really have the voice of an angel.

You, my version of you, sang the most beautiful songs.

You taught a few to me, but l could never hold a candle to your voice."

The complement made Alya blush, though you couldn't see it in the dim light.

"What songs did l teach you?"

Marinette thought a moment.

"Flowers in the meadow, Under the blood red moon, The night of the dance…" Marinette watched as Alya pondered the titles.

"l don't recognize any of those."

"There was one more," the human added. "An old lullaby that you sang often. It was the most beautiful you ever sang, "stories of the ages" Or something like that."

"…Could you…" Alya began. "Could you sing it to me, please?"

Marinette smiled, "Of course."

She paused a moment, letting the song's lyrics return to her memory.

"Water, earth, air, and fire, meet together on the holy pyre.

Created by Serean and his brother Kire,

one would be blessed, one would be ignored,

for hatred and jealousy this opened the door.

A rainbow of colors and the silver of chains,

Spinning the story of a boy's life forever changed

Brother's burden, hatred of dreams,

Revealed the way for treacherous schemes."

Alya, to Marinette's surprise, joined in for the next half:

"The little boy, fought a man twice his size.

And his descendants, were good and true and wise.

The lions and fires tried to stop the captive's faith,

But they kept their trust and their trust went not to waste.

The ancients write of him who is to come... and now we wait.

As we praise His name with drums."

Marinette smiled down at Alya as they finished the song.

"That is a hymn of my people… Written by the ancient elves and never sung any longer... How can you know it?" Alya asked.

"I sang it with you on many occasions, the words are a praise to Isiros, why should l not know it?"

"How did you come to know our religion? l have heard you call it all manner of names, 'foolish nonsense' included, and say that the stone idols of men were good enough for you."

Marinette shook her head.

"Alya, forgive me for everything l ever said… l have nothing to repay you for the torture l put you through. And l do not, in any world, believe the most sacred of stories is nonsense."

The elf stared at the human in shock.

Alya slowly felt herself believing her, how else could this human know this much about her?

That hymn was not shared by the tongues of elves any longer… Many had forgotten it's existence.

There was only two possible explanations.

Marinette had otherworldly powers that allowed her to spy,

Or…

She was telling the truth.

And Alya, though she had no real education, knew that the first was quite impossible.

"Marinette…l, l want you to know… l trust you… Despite everything."

The human smiled at her.

"Thank you."

Alya yawned, some of the cloak fell off of her shoulders with the motion, giving view to several long, crisscrossing scars on her back.

Whip marks.

"How did this happen to you?" Marinette asked, shocked she had never noticed before.

"…It, it's nothing. It barely hurts anymore…" the elf replied, pulling the cloak back up.

"Alya… Who did this to you?"

After a moment of hesitation, the elf replied.

"…You did…"

Marinette was shocked.

"l…Bu, but how? Why… What?"

Marinette began but stopped, her eyes dropping to the ground.

The thought of her hurting the person that was dearest to her, the only light in this strange darkness, was becoming a heavy burden on her mind.

Her eyes were red with frustration and weariness and her fingers were clenched into fists.

Alya looked at her, she really didn't know.

She didn't remember the whip that slashed against her and other's backs, bathing them in puddles of their own blood.

It seemed every minute they were together, she trusted her more, Marinette's story was almost believable now.

"You really don't remember…" Alya whispered.

"No," Marinette replied, turning to her.

Alya looked into her shaking eyes and saw only a stranger, no, perhaps not a stranger, but a girl she had only hoped to know in her dreams.

"l have nothing to say for what l did in the past, only to apologize for those actions."

With that, the human hugged her, and the elf did not back away.

"You need not apologize…" She assured her.

Panicked thoughts hit Alya as she realized she was befriending a master.

She was giving her trust to a human who would leave her to die without batting an eyelash.

Years of abuse purged her thoughts.

 _You're nothing but a street rat to them. They'll use you and throw you away when they're done._

 _If she REALLY wanted you to trust her, to be her 'friend', why did she do all of those unspeakable things to you?_

 _She's a human, she'd never care for a filthy elf._

But a nagging feeling told her otherwise.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Willaan watched in shock as Marinette and Alya sat together.

He had heard a pair of voices and came to see who it was.

And he was not prepared for what he saw.

What was Marinette, well known for her contempt of elves, doing out here, conversing and even singing with one as if they were, in her eyes, equals?

It was a little much for him to take in.

If Willaan knew Marinette like he think he did, she was planning something.

And it more than likely would end badly for the elf.

He quietly drew his hunting knife and swung around the corner, catching the human around her neck and pressing the blade to it.

"Willaan!" Alya jumped back, startled.

"Hello, Willaan." Marinette said in a disturbingly calm voice, despite the fact that there was a knife pressed against her throat.

"What are you trying to pull!?" He demanded, pressing the cold blade harder.

"Willaan, put the knife down." Marinette said in a calm voice, reaching her hands up to pull the blade away.

"You are in no position to make demands. And Why should l?" He asked.

"Because l know you, perhaps not this you, but l do know you. And l know that you do not really want to kill me. You don't want to kill anyone. Put. The. Knife. Down."

Willaan looked at her, then to Alya who was also motioning for him to let her go.

He dropped the blade.

"Go to bed, Alya. You will need your strength in the morning," Marinette said, Alya reluctantly obeyed, and walked towards the shed like structure.

"What are you trying to do!?" Willaan demanded as soon as Alya was out of earshot.

"Willaan, l swear to you, l was not trying to hurt her, l would never do that."

The man scoffed.

"Really? l seem to recall you hurting her pretty badly with that whip of yours, not even that long ago. l am disgusted and disgraced to serve you or your brother. Before this very day you wouldn't give them a second look. So l invite you, look down upon your fellow beings, Look down and see, see what you have done."

Marinette looked at her shoes, was that, shame in her eyes that Willaan saw?

No, it couldn't be.

Not from her.

"Believe me, l do not remember doing that, though there is obvious proof l did. All l can say is l am sorry, I feel regret beyond words for my actions, but l have no intention of harming her further. She's all l have right now."

Willaan stared in disbelief.

How, could this, this monster who attacked someone so dear to him, how could she ask for forgiveness, like she didn't even know what had happened?

How dare she?

"What are you doing to her?" he demanded, taking a step closer.

"I'm not DOING anything to her!" Marinette exclaimed, throwing her hands n the air.

"l want nothing more than to end this nightmare… To set them free…" Marinette looked up at Willaan, who was shaking his head.

"What?"

"Alya, Kristlen, and the rest… l can set them free… Can't l?"

"No… Only your brother can… but what are you asking for!? You know that!"

"NO I DON'T!" Marinette screamed, she had never felt so helpless.

She thought for sure she could end their pain, and that chance just fluttered away like a dying butterfly.

Willian watched in shock.

This woman whom he had loathed for years was completely changed.

He knew Lady Marinette.

He knew the bloodthirsty elf hater.

This was not her.

This couldn't be her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Marinette…"

"No. You walk like the Lady of this castle, you speak like the Lady, you look like the Lady, but you are not her."

Marinette sighed.

"You're right. I'm not."

"But then who-?"

Willaan wasn't able to finish, a loud groan from not far away stopped him.

"Alya." Marinette said in alarm before taking off, gathering her cumbersome skirts as she ran.

Willaan was not far behind.

Alya was laying semi conscious on the cobblestone pavement, her eyes were only half open.

"What happened!?" Marinette asked, laying the elf's head on her lap.

"N, nothing… l'm fine…" Alya answered, she wasn't about to tell them the truth.

In reality, Alya wasn't fine.

She had never fully recovered from the beating, and she often had blackouts.

The young elf had never told anyone this, not even Kristlen or Adrien, and she definitely wouldn't tell Marinette.

The Human felt bad enough as it is.

It was too much, seeing Kristlen with Willaan, and Adrien was almost never around anymore, she felt like she was going to be forgotten and fade all together.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Marinette said, picking the elf up.

Marinette knew she was strong for a girl her age, having practiced with a sword, but in order for a girl Alya's age to be this light only meant that she was severely malnourished.

The human shuddered at the thought.

After both humans were satisfied that Alya was okay for the night, they both retired to their chambers.

But Willaan was far from finished with Marinette.

 **AN.**

 **Hello! So I have a quick ?, Did anyone catch the les mis reference in this? If so, YOU ARE AMAZING AND TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS. If not, it's ok. And go rewatch les miserables! So… Yah. Stuff has been a little slow. But Pick up next chapter I SWEAR.**

 **Love,**

 **-Dari**


	8. A challenge

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kristlen slept well the previous night, as if she had not for months.

She knew something had happened, for she rarely saw Alya so calm and happy.

Oh she hoped it was not Lady Marinette, how she hated that girl.

The human had no regard for the well being or even life of Kristlen's people, and for that reason she loathed her.

And it seemed her sweet words and lies had already poisoned her younger friend's mind.

Perhaps she could believe Alya if she did not know Marinette ell, if she had not been there.

Kristlen muttered something under her breath regarding Hanala, and let's just say it was a good thing the aforementioned lady wasn't there to hear it.

Or the King, she did not wish to go through that again.

The elf muttered a silent prayer of thanks for her elven healing abilities, which allowed her body to recover almost overnight.

Not without scars, though.

She noticed, for about the ninetieth time that morning, that a man with his face hidden by a dark cowl was watching her.

Was he ever going to leave? It was getting very unnerving.

Minutes felt like hours under his gaze, and when he finally did something, Kristlen almost sighed with relief.

The stranger walked up beside her and leaned against the wall of the shed where she was sweeping.

"Need help with that?" He asked.

"No, i'm fine." she replied brusquely.

"No, please," he said, grabbing her arm. "I insist."

Kristlen pulled away, she didn't like where this was going.

"And, l insist." She said fiercely. "I'm fine without your help."

Without warning he grabbed her, swung her into the shed and bolted the door.

Kristlen pulled out the knife she carried in her tunic and pressed it against the man's throat, she had never been broken, and she didn't plan on it today.

"Put the knife away, darlin'." he said with a nasty smile.

"Don't call me that, and it doesn't look like you're in any position to be making demands." she whispered dangerously, bringing the knife closer to blood.

"Aren't l? A little secret of yours has come to my attention. Do you know what they do to the miserable traitors, the ones who help the elves? But it's Truly nothing compared to what they do to those who have relationships with them. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Willaan, would we?"

Kristlen's face paled, she knew very well what would happen if anyone found out about Willaan and her, she didn't want to think about it.

"Give me one reason, just one, why l shouldn't kill you right now." She hissed.

"Because," the man continued. "There's a letter on my desk addressed to his Majesty, with a note that explains everything about a certain human and a certain elf. If you kill me, that letter goes out with the morning mail, you don't know who l am and you'll never find it. Let me live, the letter goes in the trash." He smiled, showing his blackened teeth.

Kristlen cursed herself, he had thought of everything.

"What do you want?" She asked in defeat, lowering the knife.

"Well…" the man began, rubbing his neck.

"l've always wondered if the rumors about beating an elf are true… If their blood really is tinted silver…"

Kristlen's heart rate sped up as the man grabbed both her wrists and chained them to the ceiling, stuffing a dirty rag in her mouth to silence any cries.

She knew men found pleasure in the misery of elves, and she knew what was coming.

"I'm sorry, Willaan…" she whispered into the gag.

Kristlen heard the sound of a whip being taken off it's rack, she knew this would hurt, it would hurt far more than the regular slaps she was used to, even worse than when she had been beaten previously.

She knew the whip he was going to use.

The cat o' nine tails.

She hoped it wouldn't last long.

The first stroke fell as her screams were muffled and silver tinted blood stained the floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0

Marinette walked in the gardens quietly that evening, she preferred it to the rowdiness of the courtroom.

Humming as she walked, she thought about all the things that had happened.

was she ever going to get home?

She was looking for Alaya, then cursed herself for forgetting.

Alya had fields tonight.

Many of the younger slaves took night shifts in the fields, they were given a small piece of bread for the six hour shift that they worked.

Marinette leaned against a shed door, scratching at her sleeve, how could people wear this uncomfortably poor excuse for clothing?

Her shoes were the worst, apparently this 'Lady Marinette' had feet that were smaller than hers.

"Oh, hang these shoes!" she whispered, ripping them off her feet.

Her feet felt instant relief as they rested on the moist pavement.

Wait, why was the pavement wet? It hadn't rained, and there wasn't a water pump or fountain nearby.

Marinette took two fingers and scooped up some of the liquid, bringing it close to her face she saw what it was.

Blood.

Silver tinted, that meant it was elven.

"Isiros help me…" She whispered, the blood was slowly dripping from inside the shed.

Marinette forced the door open, holding her breath as the smell of blood assaulted her nose.

She lit the lantern that was hanging on the wall and gasped.

"Kristlen…" she whispered, running up to her.

The elf's eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow, she was still alive.

Hanala felt rage boiling inside of her, these men would pay for this!

How dare they harm such beautiful creatures in this way?

"Kristlen, can you hear me?"

The elf stirred.

"What are you doing here? Is this not enough misery for you to revel in?" she snapped.

"No, please. l just want to help you."

"Help me? Why would you want to help me? I'm just a piece of property that you own." Kristlen spat out the last word.

"No, no you're not. Listen, l'll take you to Willaan, he will know what to do." Marinette said.

"You leave him out of this!" Kristlen said, then she realized that this human knew, just like the last one and…

Marinette was not going to be merciful in any way.

"Please, none of this was his fault, punish me if you wish but leave Willaan alone." She begged, the thought of her love getting hurt was too much to bear.

"Shh, l won't tell anyone, l promise. Willaan is safe, and l will keep him so. You have my word." Marinette said, slowly picking the older girl up, wincing at how she seemed even lighter than Alya.

For a moment, Kristlen let the hard mask evaporate, what Marinette saw in the elf's eyes, her very soul, horrified her.

She saw the story of the elf's life.

It was heartbreaking.

First she saw an elf, head held high, striding through a forest. She was safe, she was free.

Next she saw the elf being attacked, she fought valiantly but lost due to numbers and was captured.

Then the captive was forced into the fields to work hard, blistering hours, the sun scorching into her very soul.

She was given 'lessons' on the proper ways to behave as a slave, and her self worth was chipped away bit by bit.

It was only for a moment, a few seconds really, but it was enough.

Then the mask reasserted itself, and she saw no more.

Kristlen tried to protest being picked up but was unable, she had lost a lot of blood and mixed with the injuries she already had, she quickly slipped into oblivion.

"Sleep, sleep my friend. It will be over soon." Marinette whispered, her clothes were dyed a silvery red but she didn't care, she was going to take Kristlen to Willaan.

The elf needed him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"How did this happen?" Willaan asked, furious with himself, he had let this happen twice, twice!

His wonderful, beautiful elf had been assaulted two times and he had not been there to protect her, he felt like a failure.

He really did not deserve her, she deserved so much better.

She deserved freedom.

She deserved life.

He was a pathetic excuse for a human being.

"I don't know… But she'll need you when she wakes up." Marinette said.

Willaan turned to the girl, fear, fury and confusion in his eyes.

"How do l know you did not do this yourself? You've got the guts to, l know."

Marinette sighed.

"Believe me, Willaan. l would never do this to anyone, elf or otherwise. All l want is for her to be safe."

"I will do my best." He said brusquely, pushing Marinette out of the way.

The human sighed and shook her head, exiting the room.

As she walked out into the night air, she checked the position of the moon, it was a little after midnight.

Looking at the pavement as she walked, thoughts raced across her mind.

"Oh Willaan," she muttered wistfully. "Why can't you trust me? It's not supposed to be like this, you're not against me, you're my-" she stopped short as she noticed as movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Who's there!?" she demanded, drawing a sword she had taken from the armory earlier that day.

The elf came into view slowly, she had seen him before, but wasn't quite sure where.

"My Lady," he bowed, his voice suddenly reminded her of who she was addressing.

"Lord Adrien?" she asked, back home, Adrien was the son of the King's brother, cousin to Alya.

Marinette looked at him, instead of the loose fitting and shabby slave uniform Alya and Kristlen wore, Adrien wore hunting garbs, complete with a bow slung over his shoulder.

"Then it is as l hoped." he smiled. "You know me."

"And you know me?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, for it was l who summoned you here from your home, castle Froren, wasn't it?"

Marinette's jaw hit the floor, he knew.

He had brought her here.

"How… Who… Why, What?" she stuttered.

"Come, this is not a safe place to be speaking of such things."

Adrien motioned for her to follow, and before she knew it, they were back in her room.

"How did you bring me here?" Marinette asked.

"l do not quite know myself, except that l believe, it was Isiros who did it. And has only blessed me with enlightenment." he said, sitting on a stool.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, finding a seat for herself in the dark.

"To end the wrath of your father. When the King Thomas died, he said that when his daughter, Marinette, sat upon the throne as queen, our people would be freed. But this promise was an empty shell, for he did not know that he had two children, one was born in secret of his first queen before she died, that son was born first, and inherited the throne." Adrien explained.

"But how am l supposed to fix this? l can't stay here until this king dies." Marinette reasoned.

"You must kill him. Your counterpart is a bloody coward and will not, for the kingdom to would surly collapse without the labor our people provide. The king has no heirs, Marinette gets the throne, you go home." Adrien said simply.

Hanala suddenly felt faint.

"K, kill him? As in, end his life?"

"Do you know any other meaning of the word 'kill'?"

Marinette took a shuddering breath.

"If l kill him, the elves go free?" she asked.

"Yes."

She took another breath.

This was beyond everything she had ever done, and she wasn't sure is she could do it.

If she was even ready of it.

Marinette had trained for battle from a young age, she enjoyed embroidery, planning events, and other traditional womanly chores, but if something ever happened she wanted to be ready.

And something had happened.

Now was the time.

"I'll do it."

Those three words, spoken without hesitation, without any doubt, that surprised even her.

"Good, but you must know, that the king is an expert swordsman, and though you are trained, he may well be above you. And If you do not succeed, your soul will be trapped here, and you may never return home." he warned.

"It's worth that risk, to see Alya and the others running free again."

Adrien nodded his approval and handed her a small dagger.

"Be swift, Marinette, ladybug and hero of the woods. Let no man know it was you." he said, using her full title from her world before he ducked out of the room.

After he had gone, Marinette flopped face first on the bed, and sighed loudly.

She had to kill the man whom she had almost never met, and was her apparent half brother, and even then she wasn't sure if she would get home.

Nothing made sense anymore.

How did her father do it?

He had taken hundreds of lives on the battlefield, and here his daughter was having panic attacks over one.

This was happening too fast.

This was happening to a child.

This was happening to her.

This was crazy.

"Do ALL thirteen year olds go through this?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **AN.**

 **Marinette; why did you do this?**

 **Adrien; ….**

 **Me; is he okay?**

 **Alya; um, he's lying passed out on the floor. I don't think so.**

 **Me; oh. That's nothing serious. Just a sec, guys, I gotta do an author's note.**

 **HALLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! I know I've been gone forever, but I had camp and a dentist thing and just plain writer's block. (Dentists are horrid, you know that?)**

 **But thanks for joining me for one more chapter! (ALSO. NEXT CHAPTER SOLELY HINGES ON MY FRIEND WATCHING A MOVIE. TELL HER TO WATCH IT.)**

 **Love,**

 **-Dari**


	9. The Calm Before the Storm

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"l need to go now." Alya said, getting up from the bed she was sitting on with Hanala.

"Must you?" The human asked, getting up as well. "Even after you worked the field shift?"

"I'll get in trouble if l don't." Alya reached for the door.

Marinette sighed, she was weary of leaving Alya alone, with even the thought that something bad could happen to her.

But then again, the human knew that if the elf were to stay, people would have more reason to suspect, and that was the more dangerous of the two.

"Alright, see you soon." Marinette said, giving Alya a quick hug.

"Meet me in the garden tonight?" The elf asked.

"Of course." Marinette nodded, smiling as she closed the door behind her friend.

Marinette returned to her bed and fingered the dagger that Adrien had given her the previous night, studying the pattern.

Iron made crisscrossed patterns over the hilt and blended into the pattern of the blade.

"How am l supposed to do this?" she asked herself. "Why can't it be simple?"

"If it were simple, l would have done it long ago."

Marinette jumped at the voice.

"Adrien!" she exclaimed.

"You scared me."

The elf smiled, he seemed completely unaffected by everything that was happening.

"You bolted the door, you should really do the same for your windows." he said, motioning to the opened window he had just climbed through.

Marinette shook her head.

"You are definitely related to Alya…" she said, shutting the window.

When Marinette turned back to Adrien, she was surprised to see a look of shock on his face.

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

Marinette put up her hands in truce.

"Same back where i'm from."

Adrien nodded.

"Why are you here?" the human asked.

The elf looked to make sure the window was closed before speaking.

"You can't be seen around either Alya or Kristlen for the next few days."

Marinette frowned.

"Why?"

"There is a man… He is not safe. He watches both of them at all times and knows about Wilaan, l fear what will happen if he leans about you too."

"How do you know this?"

Adrien shrugged.

"l found a letter in the garbage bin last night."

Marinette thought a moment.

"l can't just leave them."

The elf sighed.

"They are not your friends. They are back where you come from. These are different people."

"But they're still people."

Adrien sighed.

"But you shouldn't get attached to them, because they are not the same people you think you know."

"Yes, they are."

Adrien glared at her.

"Ok! I'll stay away from them for a while."

The elf nodded.

"Good. l've got to leave now. They'll be suspicious if I'm gone too long."

Marinette unlocked the window, said goodbye, and then Adrien was gone.

"Back to thinking of ways of killing the king…"

She made a list of ideas.

 _Should l do it at night? Yes, that's probably the best time. But when? He's surrounded by friends at all times. I'd never get away with it._

 _During the day would be more suspicious, but he is alone at times…_

 _How am l even supposed to o this? I can fight, sure, but I've never actually killed someone before…_

 _Is there a book l can read on this? Top ten ways to kill family? How to, a guide to murdering kings?_

Hanala stopped herself, realizing how stupid she sounded.

she grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.

"Maybe a walk in the gardens would do me good."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kristlen!" Marinette cried, spotting the elf working in the garden.

"My Lady." Kristlen said, rising from her kneeling position.

"You should not be working, you were a complete wreck last night." Marinette scolded, pulling her over to a bench.

Kristlen resisted her, pulling away.

"My Lady, really, l am fine. Wi- He gave me some healing herbs and l am fine now, completely." Kristlen said.

"l still don't think-"

"My Lady, if l may," Kristlen interrupted. "Can l ask you something?"

"Only if you drop the 'my Lady' stuff. call me Marinette."

Kristlen sighed.

"Fine then, Marinette. Why does Alya trust you so? What are you planning?"

Marinette let out an exasperated breath.

"You are the third person i've told this too. l'm. Not. Planning. Anything."

"So why the sudden change? Why do you suddenly 'care' about elves? We're just property." Kristlen said stubbornly.

"No, you're not." Marinette said, seizing the elf's hands. "You are living breathing beings, with minds and souls."

Kristlen scoffed.

"No. No, we don't. We, the elves, are the lowest of the low. We are tools. We are assets. We are not worth our weight in dust. The elves are the part of society no one wants to be involved with. All we are good for is following orders. Not five hours ago, every slave, young or old, received three lashes for some sort of message left on the grave of the former king regarding our religion."

The human cringed, she knew exactly what the elf was referring to, and felt no small amount of guilt because of it.

Kristlen continued.

"Some of us are given better clothes because they, no, _we_ , have bodies that are so mangled that no one wants to see even our arms from the scars they have left on us."

"Wait," Marinette hesitated, "We?"

Kristlen sighed.

"Yes, we. l too, have been beaten to where my body is past the point of recognition as a body… It is more common than you think. l was lucky, my face was able to escape with minimal damage."

The human shook her head before answering.

"Show me."

"What?"

"Pull your sleeves up. Show me."

The elf hesitated before pulling her sleeve up elbow's length.

Marinette sucked in her breath.

Dozens of scars spiraled and swirled up and down her arm, a few were older, white ones, others were newer pink ones.

A few had not scabbed over completely yet.

The sight was absolutely horrific, there was not a quarter of an inch that was not disturbed.

"How has your spirit endured?" The human asked.

The elf shook her head and pulled up her sleeve.

"Why do you care about us? How do you know we even have lives, let alone spirits and souls."

"Because," Marinette esitated, the less people who knew the better.

"I've seen it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the balcony overlooking the garden, two figures stood.

Watching.

Listening.

Condemning.

One was the king, the golden crown that glistened in the sun made that clear.

The taller one's face was hidden by the dark hood he wore, adding to the already eerie features of rope like scars and long, unkept hair.

The dark one seemed to be the one in control of the situation, despite the other's noble position.

Slowly injecting thoughts into the king, twisting words and ideas to meet his own selfish needs.

"My own sister." The king whispered.

"An elf lover."

The hood nodded.

"My liege has rightful reason to be worried. The Lady Marinette has been a betrayer of your trust for a long time."

The king shook his head.

"How is this possible? Just the other night she took a slave whom was later found passed out from injury…"

The dark hood opened his hand in the direction of the pair.

"Does she look the sort to beat an elf?"

A long moment of silence passed between them.

"This sort of thinking should be crushed, as Your Grace has so magnificently done in the villages that treated elves as equals. If they think they can catch a foothold in the royal house…"

"It could bring down the dynasty." The king finished, a look of terror crossed his face for a moment before regaining seriousness.

"How did you find out about this?" The royal hissed.

Dark hood took a few moments before answering.

"l have, connections in the slave quarters. You would be surprised at the gossip that carries through there. Most are just senseless rumors spread by busybodies, but a few are worth looking into."

The king nodded.

"You'll take care of it?" The monarch asked.

"Of course. For a price."

"Name it."

The Dark hood nodded towards another, more secluded corner of the garden.

A pretty blonde elf was sweeping leaves and fallen flower petals and leaves off the path.

"That is the knife ear your dear sister betrayed you for the friendship of. Allow me to take her out of your hair."

The king hesitated.

"That one's pretty… Very pretty… It would fetch a high price if l decided to sell. l do not believe l will let it go very easily…"

Dark hood scowled.

"Name your price carefully, highness." He said venomously.

"Too high could cost you more than an elf."

The king looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sure we can come to some agreement."

The dark hood smiled a blackened smile.

"I'm sure we can."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 **AN.**

 **Marinette; I do not like this!**

 **Me; YOU ARENT SUPPOSED TO!**

 **AN. Hi. It's been a while. I know. I'm sorry. Life has been crazy. But recently I got passed my writer's block! Yay! Yayayayay! Ok. No more yays. Bye!**

 **Love, Dari**


	10. Hurricane

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Adrien came rushing into Marinette's chambers, shutting the door as soon as he came in.

The human rose from where she had been reading a book.

"My Lady," he said with a quick bow.

"Adrien," she smiled in return.

"To what do l owe this pleasure?"

But as soon as she saw him, she knew he had not come to speak idly.

His body was ridged with tension, his breathing was hard, as if he had run a long way.

Something was wrong.

"There is no time for that!" The elf exclaimed, pulling her away from the window and drawing the shades.

"You are in danger."

Marinette looked at him, the fear was evident in her eyes, heart racing as her adrenalin began to pump.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been far too careless!" he hissed.

"The king has discovered your involvement with our people. You. Are. In. Danger. The king must die, tonight. Least your own life be paid."

The tone was not condemning, but rather urgent, and a bit fearful.

Marinette stared in shock.

"l understand, will you be there?" she asked, a desperate note in her voice.

He hesitated, unsure.

It felt like eternity before the elf finally responded.

"l dare not, if l were there l fear l would only jeopardize you more…"

"Please, Adrien." she begged. "Please, even if you are only amongst the shadows, l would feel better if you were there."

The elf looked at her a moment, it could endanger Marinette if he went.

But on the other hand, if things went wrong…

"Alright, l'll be there. You may not see me, but l will be there."

Marinette gave a sigh of relief, those words were a huge comfort to her.

"Thank you."

"Listen, we haven't much time. l will arrange for the king to be alone tonight, giving you the means to do it. And l will take care of anything else that needs to be done." he explained.

"You mean," Marinette interrupted. "You'll take care of anyone who gets in my way."

Adrien looked guilty for a moment before reasserting himself.

"If it frees my people, l will do it."

Marinette nodded, he was truly devoted to the safety and well being of his people, a noble quality that few had.

And in that moment, she wished she knew her world version of him better, if they had the same values, the same faith, the royal family was certainly lucky.

Yes, lucky indeed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alya paced the gardens, no sight of Marinette, which was not like the lady.

Growing worried, she looked around, hoping to catch a glance of someone.

There was nothing.

Her heart pounded in her chest, slaves were not allowed to be out after dark unless they were on fields, if she were caught…

A shiver went down her spine.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

The elf almost sighed with relief, and walked over.

She waited a moment.

Again, the bush moved, but there was another sound among the rustling.

It sounded almost like coughing.

Once she was close, Alya could hear that it was coughing, the dangerous, dry, hacking kind.

An urgent voice accompanied it.

"Shh! Please, Rose, please be quiet! You'll lead the humans over here!"

The voice was young, feminine, maybe early late teens by human standards.

Kharelis peeked over the bush and saw a pair of girls, the older one, (She had guessed correctly, late teens.) was holding the younger one's (Rose's, she assumed) head in her lap.

The little one looked only about ten in human years, and was coughing violently, blood coming up every so often, a good amount trickling down her chin.

"Is she alright?" Alya asked, knowing the answer was 'no'.

The elder looked up, fear evident in her eyes.

"Please don't tell. Please, she's sick, l don't know what they'll do if they find out… She can't work…" she trailed off, the little girl in her lap coughed harder.

Alya knew if the child kept coughing, she would surely lead the guards over here.

And if she did that, once they saw she was of no use...

She shivered at the thought.

"Shh," Alya soothed. "It's alright, l won't tell. l promise, l may be able to help you. What are your names?"

The older, dark haired girl hesitated a moment, before relenting.

"Julika, my name is Julika. This is my little sister, Rose." She said.

"Hi." The little girl croaked out, waving her hand as best she could before another coughing fit took her.

Alya felt her heart break.

This little girl was staring death in the face, and was still so sweet.

"Rose, can you stand?"

The little girl tried to speak past the hacking.

"N, no. l d-don't thi, think l can."

Alya shook her head.

"Alright then, Julika, can you carry her?"

The elder nodded, scooping up her little sister bridal style.

"Good, follow me. With any luck, my friend can help and keep this from prying eyes."

Julika nodded gratefully, Rose smiled a bit.

They had to be very quiet, the guards watched with vigilant eyes for any slaves who could escape.

"Almost there." Alya whispered, the elder nodded, and the younger held her hands to her mouth to reduce the sound of her coughing.

There were sounds of talking from around the corner, and Alya motioned for them tot be quiet while she checked.

The guards were arguing with a strange man who was dressed in the oddest clothing possible. He was wearing what appeared to be a bow around his neck, and kept pointing a little stick with a strange green light at the end at everything. She could barely hear what they were saying.

"Sir, we can't allow you to be here-"

"Nonsense! As you can see very plainly," the strange man pulled out a piece of paper. "I've been summoned by the king himself."

Alya gasped. An important visitor? Why hadn't the staff been notified?

The guards were practically stumbling over themselves to get out of this man's way.

"Good then." He nodded. "Come on, then. _Allonsy_!"

Then from seemingly out of nowhere, a young woman appeared by the strange man's side and they entered the palace via a side door.

Alya decided it was now or never, so she made her move.

The palace guards were just turning the bend as they passed, a purely lucky move.

Or a blessing.

"Just a few more feet." She whispered, leading the sisters.

Alya's relief was unimaginable as she closed the door to the slave quarters.

"Lay her on my bed. l'll be right back." She promised.

"Alya," Julika said.

The elf turned.

"Thank you. No one's really helped us since our parents…"

Alya smiled.

"It's alright." She said as she ran for Adrien.

The run was short, but it felt like an eternity to the young elf.

She arrived just as the older elf was leaving.

"Alya, what's wrong, young one?" He asked taking her shoulders.

It took the girl a moment to catch her breath.

"Elf girl… Sick, coughing, needs help. My bed. Blood. Could, could die…"

Adrien looked at her a moment before nodding.

"Take me to her, now. I think l know what this is. If i'm right, and she's already coughing up blood, we don't have much time."

The older elf grabbed some herbs and ran.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The hours passed quickly and Marinette was growing anxious.

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

The clock was three minutes away from midnight, Adrien should have been here to get her three hours ago.

He was never late.

But what was she going to do when he got there?

 _Go to the throne room and-_

 _No, don't think about it now._

What was she supposed to say?

"l'm your little kid sister, I'm here to kill you. No."

"This is for the elves! No."

"Hello! My name is Marinette lady of Wolves, you harmed my friends, prepare to die!

NO! Ugh! Why can't l think of anything?"

Marinette flopped onto the bed as the door opened, Adrien was motioning for her to follow.

"Come. It's time."

Marinette reluctantly rose and followed him out of the room.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Saving a little girl's life." he replied.

Marinette sucked in a gasp.

"Did you, is she…?"

He looked at her.

"We made it in time, thank Isiros. She and her sister are being taken care of."

The human nodded and said no more.

Every step down the corridor made her feel more worried, more anxious.

More unsure.

More afraid.

Adrien seemed to sense this.

"Marinette, Lady of Wolves. Do you remember how you got your name?"

She nodded.

"Please," he began. "Tell me."

Marinette took a breath before beginning.

"lt was almost four years ago, l was playing in the woods with Alya, MY Alya. We stumbled upon a wolf's den and we found the mother dead, along with the rest of the pack.

The kill was fresh and more than likely the predator was nearby, but l couldn't leave the cubs, they would die.

It was late at night and Alya was afraid of what was prowling, she begged to go back to the castle but l wouldn't let her, not until l was sure the cubs were safe, there were four, l think.

As luck would have it, the bear that had killed the pack returned while we were gathering the last pup into the bag we had with us, l have never seen such a wicked looking creature.

Most bears that live in my home are brown, with black eyes.

This bear was black, with demonic, red eyes that shone in the night.

l told Alya to run and take the pups with her as soon as l gave the signal, she agreed.

l crept my way towards the front of the cave where the bear feasted on one of the pack members, an older grey male, possibly the father of the cubs.

The bear paid me no heed until l stood up to run, his ears twitched and he lifted his head.

Alya was trying to be quiet, but she couldn't keep one of the pups from making a small whine, the bear heard and l had to think fast.

l threw the closest thing l had at the beast, which was a stone about the size of my hand, before bolting out the cave entrance with the bear in close pursuit, l could hear my friend running in the opposite direction, towards home.

As quickly as l could, l climbed a tree to get away, though bears can also climb trees, l was leaping branch to branch and got far away before he could get to the top.

It was the middle of the night and l knew l could never find my way home now, so l curled up in a branch and fell asleep.

Morning came and l woke up, a search party had been sent out and it wasn't long before they found me and took me home.

At first it was scolding after scolding after scolding, then Alya came forward and explained that everything l did was to save her, and the cubs, which she then brought out from the place she was hiding them.

The king was shocked that l had risked so much for both his daughter and four wolf cubs, he kinda gave me a title, l know it sounds cheesy and unbelievable but that's really what happened." She finished, taking a huge breath.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, who seemed to be in deep thought.

"You were ten when this happened?" he asked.

"Yes."

"You were very brave for one so young."

"Hardly. l was scared to death the entire time." she said, looking at her shoes.

"Bravery is not fearlessness, bravery is born from fear. Bravery is loving something enough that the thought of losing it would break you. And doing anything and everything to protect it."

Marinette looked back up at the elf whom towered over her.

"Then you are far braver than l could ever be."

Adrien looked at her strangely.

"How so?"

"You are so devoted to the freedom of your people and home that you would sacrifice everything, your life even, to see them walk without chains again. In my opinion, that is far braver than throwing a stone at a bear."

The elf looked distant for a moment, as if in a memory.

"Perhaps." he said simply as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The throne room was eerily empty, the king was alone, seemingly sleeping on the massive golden chair.

"l will be here, he is sleeping, this is the best time." Adrien hissed, pulling up his cowl and slipping into the shadows.

Mariette took deep breath before unsheathing her dagger and slowly making her way towards the sleeping figure.

Her heart was beating so loud she was sure it would awaken him, but he stayed in his slumped over position.

Something about this wasn't right.

He was never alone.

Never, not when he could be drinking with his friends.

But this was the only chance she had, she would never get another one like this.

No matter how suspicious it seemed.

Slowly and cautiously, she raised her hand to strike, but as the blade was about to come flashing down on the unsuspecting monarch, she felt her wrist restrained by an iron grip.

Marinette's head whipped up, coming face to face with a foreign man wearing a cowl.

A Slow deep laugh echoed through the empty room, radiating from the man whom Marinette was desperately trying to shake from her arm.

"Little rebel aren't you? We thought you might try something like this, the king and l. So we decided not to take any chances."

With that, the man who had been 'sleeping' looked up, a nasty grin on his face.

"I knew there was always something about you l didn't like." he sneered.

The dagger dropped from Marinette's hand as she was thrown to the floor.

"And," the man in the hood continued. "I'm getting a pretty little elf out of all this, and to think, just yesterday-" he never got to finish, the arrow sticking out of his chest made sure of that.

Adrien stepped out of the shadows, bow still raised.

"No, you aren't getting anything out of THIS." he hissed at the dead figure.

the king smiled at the elf, a nasty, acid dripping smile it was.

"Ah, Adrien. l see you are a part of this as well, you would be the cause of any trouble here." he said.

"I'm sorry l need to kill you now."

The king was interrupted by the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"You will do no such thing." Marinette's voice said, she hoped her tone didn't betray the fear she felt at the moment.

"Ah, little traitor and amateur swordswoman trying to defend her friend. How sickly adorable." The king spat.

"The only traitor in this room is you, false king. You are the one who enslaved the race of elves. You are the one whom i'm sure that the most starving, vicious beast would refuse as unfit to eat for your rotten mind and corrupt soul. You are the one whom l loath beyond what words could convey." Marinette said, she didn't care how it came out, it needed to be said.

The acid smile was back.

"How nobly spoken! How long did it take you to write that? Six months? A year? Or have you stolen another's words because you could not come up with your own?"

Unsheathing his own sword to accept the challenge, he added "Never mind how long it took, it will take far less time for you to die."

Faster Than Marinette could have anticipated, the older man flew at her, sword raised, she just barely managed to raise her own blade in time to block the blow.

The sudden block threw the king off his guard, giving Marinette a chance to up her attack.

With a quick flick of her wrist both weapons flew left and then down, he blocked as she made a jab for his knee.

Their Swords glistened in the candlelight, reflecting just right as they clashed.

"Not as amateur as l thought, not bad for a thirteen year old."

"I'M FOURTEEN!"

Marinette's blade flew with new fury at the man.

Back and forth, left right, up down, almost like a dance as they fought.

But in a fatal twist Marinette's sword went flying from her grasp.

The man kneed her in the stomach, forcing her to the floor.

"Sorry, little one. Seems you luck streak's run out." the king sneered, raising his blade to strike.

The sword fell with a sickening hiss.

CLANG.

The glistening blade stopped mid stroke.

Marinette looked up, staring into a mass of brown hair.

Alya held Marinette's fallen blade steady with all her strength, shoving the king backwards off her friend.

"Seems you do not know your place, slave." The king said venomously.

"l do. And it's between you and Marinette."

The words proved unhealthy for her.

It all happened in seconds, but Marinette felt like she watched it unfold in slow motion.

Alya had no experience with a sword, or any weapon for that matter, and wasn't prepared as the king struck her in the abdomen.

Blood gushed from the wound.

Time stopped.

"No!" Marinette screamed, grasping her friend's body in her arms.

"Why were you here?" The human asked, "why weren't you safe?"

"You, you never showed up… In the gardens and, l was… worried… l, l found you."

Marinette choked back a sob, it was her fault that her friend was here, her fault that she was dying.

"Thank you, Marinette." The elf whispered. "Thank you for letting me go to a place better than the havens. Please don't cry. Don't be sad, I'm ok. Tell Kristlen not to either. l, l don't like it when you cry."

Alya gasped for breath as she struggled out one last sentence.

"l trust you."

And then her eyes glassed over as the breath left her body.

-O-O-O-O

 **AN.**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	11. Death Passed over

O-O-O-O

"No! No no no!" Marinette yelled, shaking the lifeless elf, as if to bring her back.

The human turned her eyes towards the man who was towering over her, smirking at her friend's demise.

"She should have learned her place, she got what she deserved." he said.

Marinette stood, grasping the sword from Alya's hand with new fury as she swung blindly at the monarch.

Faster, harder, more skillful than her previous attack, her blade flew until it was hard to see.

A final twist sent the king falling to the floor.

Marinette loomed above him, sword in hand.

"Kill me. It's what you want to do, just do it already." he hissed.

"Gladly." Adrien said, raising his bow.

"Peace, Adrien." Marinette said, sheathing her blade.

"Has not enough blood been spilled this night?"

Adrien looked at her questionably, wondering why she wouldn't just finish the deed.

"Though as a king you were unfit." she began. "You are still my brother, and l will honor that bond. You are not to set foot in this kingdom again, my guards will have orders to kill on sight if you try. Go, now. Leave the sword, flee as quickly as you can. And don't look back as you go."

The former monarch looked at her, nodded, and fled for the hills, the doors slamming behind him.

Marinette slowly walked over to Alya's body, taking off her own cloak and placing it around her friend.

"Why were you so brave? Why was it for me?" She murmured, brushing some hair from the elf's face.

The body began to glow and slowly fade, and soon, Hanala was sitting there, looking at nothing but a bloodstained floor.

l trust you.

That's what she had said.

The human felt tears welling up, but remembered her friend's words.

"Don't cry for me."

Marinette felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and spun around to see Adrien behind her.

"She's not your Alya."

Marinette nodded.

"But she sure seems like mine."

A moment passed before Adrien spoke.

"You did the noble thing, mercy was a virtue that was never taught to me."

"You cannot teach mercy, though you can learn it."

The elf smiled at her.

"It is good. l believe it is time for you to return, if that is what you wish?"

Marinette hesitated.

"Yes, l want to go home."

The human sighed.

"l… l'm not sure what to do now…"

Adrien lifted her to her feet.

"Go get some sleep." he recommended.

Marinette suddenly had a thought.

Yes, Alya would approve of this.

One final act...

"I think I have one thing l need to do before l do that. Come here."

Marinette whispered something in Adrien's ear.

"Oh. Yes. l like that very much."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kristlen," Marinette whispered. "Wake up!"

The human shook the elf a few more times.

It took a few moments for the elf to respond, when she did open her eyes, she was lightning quick to get away from Marinette.

"What do you want, my Lady?" she asked, a strange mixture of drowsiness, alertness and fear.

"Shh! Come with me." The human grabbed the elf's wrist and pulled her out of the shack, coming face to face with an equally confused Willaan.

"What are we doing?" Kristlen demanded.

Marinette giggled. "You'll see."

Dragging both of them along, Marinette made her way down garden paths and over small streams.

Willaan and Kristlen asked over and over again where they were going, but all they got was a vague 'you'll see.'

The human finally stopped in front of a statue.

"Twee twee twew." she whistled.

A moment passed.

"Twew twee twee." the reply came.

Within seconds Adrien appeared from behind the trees, two bundles in hand.

"Here you go!" Marinette said, handing one to Kristlen and one to Willaan.

"Marinette… What are you doing?" Willaan asked, looking at the bundle as if it was about to blow up.

"No time! Quick, behind the brush!" she said, pulling Kristlen one way and Adrien pulled Willaan another.

"My Lady, what-" Kristlen started, but was cut off as Marinette opened the bundle, revealing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

Marinette smiled. "Put it on! Hurry! Willaan will be ready soon and we still need to do your hair!"

Kristlen looked at her like she was insane.

"My Lady, l couldn't possibly-"

"Oh come off it! Tonight is your night! No formalities!"

"My night?"

Marinette massaged her temples.

"Do l need to spell it out for you? Tonight, you and Willaan are escaping to the Haven, after taking care of your marriage of course, and-"

"MARRIAGE!?" Kristlen whisper yelled.

"You do want to marry him, don't you?" Marinette asked, confused.

The elf shook her head.

"Yes, more than anything but-"

"Then stop procrastinating and put on the dress! We Don't have much time! Oh, and can you promise me something?"

The elf barely nodded.

"Please, if you love me, which l know you don't, no incredibly gross mushy stuff."

Kritslen looked at Marinette unbelievingly before quickly changing out of her rags and into the dress.

Marinette tenderly combed through the brunette locks of Kristlen's hair, careful not to pull.

A few braids and a bit of dirt scrubbing later, Kristlen could have outshone the most noble of human brides.

"Marinette?" the elf asked.

"Yes?"

"l, l want Alya to be here."

Marinette stopped what she was doing and turned to face the elf.

"Alya… Is, i'm sorry… She's gone…"

Kristlen's face turned from joy to horror a moment.

"No… No… Please, say she is not…" she cried.

"I'm sorry. She, she said not to cry…" Marinette said, it's all she could say.

After a few tears, Kristlen dried her eyes.

"She's free now."

Marinette felt her own tears pricking her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Kristlen said. "We can't have you tearing up too, she would have wanted us both to be happy tonight, wouldn't she've? And as you said, she told us not to cry."

Marinette nodded, wiping her eyes before smiling.

"Well then, let us make it a joyous night!" she said, grabbing the elf and getting up.

Kristlen was stunned as she saw what Adrien had done to the remote corner of the garden.

Candles lit a pathway acting as an isle, flower petals were scattered down it.

The Leafearian bushes and flowers were in full bloom, the blossoms reflecting the light in small droplets of moisture that had gathered from the rain earlier.

The effect was breathtaking.

Samanule smiled and nodded as Willaan turned to see his bride.

The human gasped as he saw her.

Kristlen's dress was cream colored with small, golden stitches along the hem, creating the images of delicate blossoms.

She was wearing a crown of flowers around her forehead, adding to the glow the candles gave her.

But her best accessory, was the pure, beautiful smile she wore.

Willaan was wearing brown pants, a forest green tunic tied with a belt, and a pair of doe skin boots.

But neither of them cared about looks, they were lost in each other's eyes.

Marinette winked at Adrien.

He winked back.

Marinette cleared her throat and a signal to 'stop gawking at each other and say i do already.'

Kristlen walked timidly up the isle, taking her groom's hand once she arrived.

"l am not legally authorized to marry you… But then again this isn't exactly a legal wedding." Adrien said.

"So get on with it!" Marinette added.

The adults gave a breathy laugh.

"Willaan?" Adrien asked.

The human cleared his throat.

"Kristlen, from the moment l met you l knew you were the one for me. You've been through struggles that l can't fathom, trials that l couldn't survive, and experiences that no one should have to undergo.

But as l came to know you, l saw the strong, independent, beautiful elf that Isiros Himself crafted with love. From the top of your hair to the ends of your toes, he made you perfect. No matter what scars or markings life has left on your flesh. If l had to face the world and everyone would betray me but you, then l would call it gain. l can't imagine going through life without you by my side. l love you.

You are my star in the darkened night, you are my voice calling me home, you are a picture of love. I believe that Isiros made you especially for me. And l could never thank Him enough for that."

Kristlen had began to cry, Willaan wiped her tears away.

"Kristlen?" Adrien said.

"Willaan, l love you. There really is nothing more for me to say. You have been my salvation, my protector, my friend, my family. And now here, as we are about to start a new chapter, l couldn't think of anyone l would rather start it with than you.

If l was created to be a wife, then l am glad it was yours. If l was created to be a mother, l am glad it is to your children. I believe l was created a half, because you make me whole. To the world, l am a slave. But you tell me l am a person.

To the world l am beneath them, but you tell me l am worth more than gold. Every step l take l want to be beside you. We are not rich, we are poor, but we are rich in spirit and we have Isiros and each other. And that's all we need.

l love you more than life itself, if l were to live as a slave the rest of my life and you were there, l would be just as happy as if l were free. Thank you, for everything you have done and ever will do. Willaan, you are my perfection."

It was Willaan's turn to cry now, but nobody minded.

"Rings?" Adrien asked, startling the couple.

"Adrien, we haven't money for-" Willaan started, but was interrupted by Marinette handing Adrien a pair of beautiful, finely crafted wedding bands.

Kristlen stared intently at the ring that was for her.

"Marinette… This is your-" she started, but was cut off.

"Oh don't worry about it. l've got a thousand more."

"l know, but this is your purity ring." The elf insisted.

Marinette shrugged.

"l made a promise. l don't need a ring prove that."

Kristlen opened her mouth to argue, but Marinette held up her hand.

"Enough. l'll hear no more of it. You deserve something special for your wedding."

The elf was quiet as Adrien continued.

"Willaan?"

"l do, with all of my heart."

"Kristlen?"

"More than anything."

"By no more than the will of Isiros, l suppose you are married now."

Adrien was about to say 'you may kiss' but apparently he didn't need to.

Willaan dipped Kristlen into a kiss as Marinette covered her eyes, suppressing disgusted sounds.

After it lasted more than ten seconds, the human couldn't take it anymore.

"If you two are finished, l have a horse ready to take you far away." She finally interrupted.

The couple finished up the kiss and nodded.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No longer in wedding finery, but in discrete travel clothes, Kristlen and Willaan were taking care of the last preparations before the escape to the Haven

Willaan was tying the packs to the saddle which included a change of clothes, their wedding outfits, a small bag of gold, (courtesy of the royal treasury- and Marinette.) And a pack of food.

Swinging on, the human reached his hand out for his bride, who hesitated and turned around.

"Marinette," Kristlen said before she got on. "I, I'm sorry. For everything l said, everything l accused you of."

The human smiled.

"No apology necessary. l understand."

Kristlen nodded, and gave the human a hug.

"If Alya is alive in your world, hug her for me." she whispered before joining her husband on the horse and galloping away.

Marinette did not question how the elf knew about 'her world'.

"That was brave of you." Adrien remarked, watching the horse become a speck in the distance.

"In what way?"

"Every way. Humans can't marry elves, same vice versa. To give your blessing on such a union…"

Marinette shrugged.

"True love. It would have happened even if l was dead set against it."

Adrien nodded, then yawned.

"Do you have your eye on anyone back home?"

Marinette looked at him shocked.

"And what business is that of yours?"

"Then there is someone."

The human shook her head.

"No, no there isn't."

"Not yet anyway." the elf winked.

"And what about you?" Marinette asked.

"Well…"

Marinette grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Adrien, Lord of the castle on the Mountains, tell me this instant!"

The elf smiled a bit.

"She's an elf maid, pretty, but hardworking and kind. You'd like her."

Marinette nodded.

"And her name?"

Adrien hesitated.

"Aniliva. Daughter of-"

"Silasion!" Hannah finished, jumping a little.

"Back in my world, me and Livi would get together and talk for hours!"

And then it clicked.

The slave who had delivered her letter to Alya.

Livi.

It had been Livi and she hadn't even noticed.

Adrien smiled a bit.

"Well, l'm not ready yet. It'll definitely take a while, but i'm willing to wait."

The two walked in silence for a little bit.

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"What?"

"I said," Marinette clarified. "Why didn't you go with them to the Haven? You could have taken Livi."

The elf paused, trying to word it.

"l wasn't needed there."

"And you're needed here?"

Adrien nodded.

"With the fall of the king someone has to keep everything in order."

Marinette smiled.

"Yes, l suppose someone does."

"This is your door." the elf said abruptly.

Marinette looked up, she hadn't noticed coming into the palace.

"Alright, see you in the morning?" she asked.

"In the morning." Adrien agreed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0

Sunlight poured into Marinette's vision as she opened her eyes.

She quickly shut them, it was already giving her a headache.

Voices wove in and out of her hearing, thundering loud one moment and whispering quietly the next.

Warped and jumbled, a strange language she couldn't make sense of.

Crying.

She heard crying.

Sobbing.

The sounds were heartbreaking.

Hanala wanted to reach out, comfort whomever was mourning.

But her body refused to respond.

Her mind barely worked.

Every attempt she made to move was not only unsuccessful, but sent white hot pain down her body.

So she stopped trying after a while.

A few minutes passed, were they minutes?

They could have been hours.

Days.

She caught her name being said.

Had someone discovered their King gone?

A stranger laying dead in the throne room?

Marinette had to wake up.

The human focused on the words.

They weren't jumbled sounds anymore.

She could understand them.

"Marinette? Marinette, wake up. Wake up please." she heard someone pleading.

She knew that voice.

"Alya? You're alive?" Marinette's voice scratched out, the shock of hearing her friend's voice once again brought her back into the real world.

"Marinette!" the elf exclaimed, hugging her.

The human saw her room, her normal nightgown, her dearest friend.

She was safe.

She was home.

"What do you mean 'you're alive?' You're the one who hit their head." the elf said, tapping her on the nose.

"What?" Marinette asked, her head hurt like anything.

"You slipped and hit your head, you've been asleep for three days." she explained.

Marinette sighed, it was all over.

The human slid back into her bed from her sitting position.

It was over.

The nightmare had ended.

Marinette sighed.

"What do you think of Willaan and Lady Kristlen as a couple?" she blurted suddenly.

"Your brother Willaan, and Lady Kristlen of Solorin, a couple? You must have hit your head harder than we thought." she answered.

"Well, l feel perfectly fine." she said, flapping her arms, she winced in pain but her friend laughed, so she didn't mind.

"Alya, could you get me some paper and a pen? I just had the most incredible story idea." Marinette said thoughtfully.

"I thought you said you were perfectly fine. What am l, your slave?" Alya laughed.

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! Oh, wait a sec… I take that back.  
**


End file.
